The Destruction of Shadows
by Singingfrogs
Summary: A prophecy was placed on her family years before her birth.It is her duty to replace the dishonour that had been cast on her family.Erulissë Fëanor, the eldest daughter of Lord Elrond has the task to aid in the destruction of the One Ring.But with the awakening of a killed friend and the arrival of dark creatures she has to fight for her friends, and the man she thought she lost.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Destruction of Shadows**_

_**A Lord of the Rings Fanfiction**_

_**Singingfrogs19**_

_**No copyright infringement intended**_

* * *

_I amar prestart aen  
__**The World has changed  
**__Han mathon ne nen  
__**I feel it in the water.  
**__Han mathon ne chae  
__**I feel it in the Earth**__  
A han noston ned awilith  
__**I smell it in the air**_

_Much that once was is lost. For none now live who remember it._

* * *

It began with the forging of the great rings. Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of Men, who above all else, desire power. For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race.

But they were all of them deceived, for another ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a master ring, to control all others.

And into this Ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life. "One Ring to rule them all."

One by one, the free lands of Middle-earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor, and on the slopes of Mount Doom they fought for the freedom of Middle-earth.

Victory was near. But the power of the Ring could not be undone.

It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the King, took up his father's sword.

Sauron, the enemy of the free-peoples of Middle-earth, was defeated. The Ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of Men are easily corrupted. And the Ring of Power has a will of its own.

It betrayed Isildur to his death. And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost.

History became legend, legend became myth, and for two and a half thousand years, the Ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer.

The Ring came to the creature Gollum, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there, it consumed him.

The Ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For five hundred years it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited. Darkness crept back into the forest of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the east, whispers of a nameless fear, and the Ring of Power perceived its time had now come. It abandoned Gollum.

But something happened then the Ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable.

A Hobbit: Bilbo Baggins of the Shire.

For the time will soon come when Hobbits will shape the fortunes of all.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Destruction of Shadows**_

_**A Lord of the Rings Fanfiction**_

_**Singingfrogs19**_

_**No copyright infringement intended- Belongs to respective authors from where taken.**_

* * *

_The road goes ever on and on, _

_Down from the door where it began._

_Now far ahead the road has gone, _

_And I must follow if I can…_

* * *

She had no idea how long she had been searching. The bright light from the sky was twinkling to mere glimmers of sun as the branches of the dense forest prevented the accessible amount of lights to illuminate the pathway that had vanished beneath her feet.

Only a minute before her eyes were able to detect the light, tracking and searching for any signs of life, ignoring how the setting sun was preventing her sensitive eyesight to pick up the bent twigs or misplaced leaves as she continued to locate the man she was asked to call upon.

She placed her hand to the bottom of her fine dove-gray suede coatdress, lifting the lapels from her trouser cladded legs as she repositioned and angled her slender figure over the fallen tree that was resting in her way. She ignored the silhouettes of branches that seemed to reach towards her with emaciated arms and finger like projections as she clambered deeper into the opaque forest. How she wished she could have her horse with her.

The foreboding air was biting at her being, the temperature having dropped dramatically caused the young woman to lift her arms, the sleeves that featured the elegant elven patterns were wrapped around her as she trudged further into the closing darkness. She could feel the enormous ornate silver buckle pressed underneath her arms, her coat not moving from her figure as the fine silk sashes had been laced down the front and gathered at the back of her coat.

There were no sounds of chirping insects, no sounds of falling leaves, just the wheeling of the wind against the tree's branches and the continuous thumping of the woman's feet against the compact wooden floor. She was conscious about how she had not seen any animals yet. She knew of the deadly creatures that lurked in the various woods that engulfed Middle-Earth.

Giant Spiders that were the descendants from the Spider creatures of the Ered Gorgoroth dominated most forests in this region of her homeland. Her eyes constantly scanning for they're typically large constructed webs that trapped their prey, hoping she wouldn't fall upon the nest and thousands of eggs of a female Giant Spider.

The young woman shook herself from her troublesome thoughts and ducked lower to the ground, ignoring the feeling of someone's eyes staring at her back as she took in the tracks which were unmistakably made by Rhosgobel Rabbits. She simply smiled to herself, knowing she was on the right track as she tried to get a message to the Wizard from her father.

The young woman continued her journey on the Old Forest Road on the western borders of Mirkwood and was coming closer to Carrock and the old home that was her trajectory. However, as she continued on her excursion her eyes could detect a clearing in the forest resulting in her heartbeat to increase as the anticipation of reaching her goal was beginning to course around her body.

As the last rays of sunlight flooded through the trees and into the clearing the young woman finally arrived at her destination. In the centre of the clearing was a large, very ancient tree that's thick branches were twisting and rising in any and every direction. But, the rather bizarre occurrence happened to be the house that was embedded into the truck of the tree.

The stonework was barely able to hold the foundations of the house, resulting in the sidewalls to lean at dangerous angles. The roots of the tree protruding from the base of the old wooden door or the windowsill. However, the thatched roof was wobbly and un-even with the second floor slanting to the side as if it was drooping or about to fall from its perch within the tree.

The woman could do nothing but stare with her mouth hanging open at the prospect of walking into the unsteady house. She simply brought in a huge lungful of air before her boots clapped against the cracking stone steps as she knocked her knuckles against the wooden door.

"Hello?" She called, leaning her head towards the door "I am searching for Radagast the Brown." She voiced again. She re-adjusted her long mahogany hair, pulling it over her shoulder as she pressed her pointed ear to the door. "I am know as Erulissë Fëanor, daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell, I need to speak with you in a matter of great importance." Silence greeted her.

Erulissë just moved her hand to the door handle, feeling the cool metal against her palm as she pushed with her strength on the lock. It did not budge. This act then resulted in her shoving her shoulder to the wooden door, slamming her body to try and open the ancient door.

With her inadequate strength Erulissë took a few steps back, angled her body to the side as she lifted her leg, calling upon her strength and shoved her foot to the door. The resulting crash resonated around the building and the forest as the old door flung from its hinges creating a clear path for Erulissë to enter into the household.

The woman pressed her hands to either side of the now vacant doorframe as she ducked into the building. Her curiosity and unease were shining around her as she anxiously walked into the unstable home, which creaked and groaned as her feet pressed to the wooden floor. It seemed that the building was so old and unstable that her light-footedness were unable to prevent the construction from creaking.

It took her eyes a few moments to customize to the sudden change of her environment. The light from the almost set sun barley reached the main area of the home leaving thick and large shadows engulfing the small home as Erulissë walked further into the room.

The large three windows to her right were crooked and capped in dirt. Bowls and cutlery littered the shelf just by the door and the table that dominated that side of the room and under the window. A wooden armchair was curled into the corner of the building while another larger armchair sat just to the other side of the house.

Due to the dim lighting the woman could not see anything up the stairs or further into the house. With the creaking floorboards and her echoing footsteps she began to search, looking for the signs of activity. She was ordinarily perceptive of her surroundings and as she searched for the wizard in his home her unease was beginning to worry her.

Something stirred behind her.

She snapped her body around, her hair flinging behind her as she brought her tall slender figure into an upright position, her hand instinctively reaching and resting onto the hilt of her sword as her eyes searched the darkness.

"Hello?" Her smooth voice echoed, her breath misting the air around her. "I know you're here." She finished again, taking cautious steps towards the snuffling. As she rounded the corner, moving past the large armchair she relaxed, moving her hand from her sword when she took in the sight before her. A large, mousy brown Rhosgobel rabbit was nervously scrutinizing her. "Well hello there." Erulissë started, her lips moving into a smile as she ducked to her knees so she had become level with the giant rabbit. She reached into her pocket, pulling out what appeared to be a brown ingredient, removing it from large green leaves. "Here, it's only Lembas, it will help to restore your strength."

The rabbit nervously hopped closer, its enormous hocks pressed to the floor as his front feet rested to the wooden floor as he reached his nose to sniff the bread. His nose constantly moving, his eyes wide and alert before he sat back onto his hocks and took the bread from Erulissë who was encouraging him forward. "How long have you been trapped in here? It seems that Radagast had not returned here for some time."

However, Erulissë was pulled from her thoughts when she felt the vibrations of the earth. The rabbit flicked its ears, whiskers and nose in the air as if its sixth sense picked up on the danger. Erulissë simply took in the shaking pots and pans that were clanging together, the moving of the furniture and the dust and dirt falling from the ceiling of the building.

But, it was not the shaking of the earth that worried her. The house creaked and buckled vociferously. The foundations disintegrating around her caused the house to plummet from its perch within the tree. Erulissë knew she needed to act quickly. She scooped the rabbit into her arms, feeling its front paws on her shoulder, comparing it to the size of a small hound as she hurled her figure from the building and stood by the front of the clearing.

Nonetheless she was unable to witness the destruction of the home as her eyes were pulled by something far more terrifying that she could only assume was the reason behind the earthquake. She looked down to the rabbit that was patiently waiting at her feet before the pair of them seemed to arrive at the same idea as they bolted to the nearest tree.

The ground was still shaking around them, the ground cracking and opening as the plates of the earth rubbed together. Erulissë shoved her hands to the nearest branch, heaving her figure gracefully onto the top of the branch before she lifted her foot, pushing her figure towards the top of the tree while the Rhosgobel rabbit jumped and leapt from the different levels of the tree until they came to the peak of the tree.

Her advanced eyesight came into good use as she took in the vast landscape of the Brown lands. The rising and falling of the land rose higher and higher into the peaks of the Morannon and Morgal. She could see the dark rocks of the Ered Lithui Ash Mountains. But what scared her was the enormous, cycling energy beam that was spiraling from the base of the mountains and into the sky. The great rumbling noise was louder than ever before. Rolling the ground and echoed in the mountains.

She could see it far beyond the eastern mountains as it leapt into the sky and splashed the lowering clouds with sapphire. As she took in the darkness, and the valley of shadow and cold, the deathly light seemed unbearably violent and fierce. Flairs of livid lightning: forks of blue flames springing up from within the mountains and encircling the hills and into the sullen clouds. Erulissë's blood ran cold and she could feel the nervous twitching's of the rabbit as he thumbed his hock onto the branch.

"That's coming from Minas Morgul." She muttered.

But, as she watched, taking in how the light suddenly dissolved into the night her hand seemed to be burning. As she lifted her arm an electrical current seemed to radiate throughout her body, travelling from her hand, down her arm across her shoulders and down to her toes. Her ring Vilya was shining. It was made of a gold band and set with a single gemstone, in this case a great sapphire. Erulissë knew what this meant. Her ring, a ring of power, given to her by her ancestors, was calling her to preserve the land in front of her, to right the evil that had been conjured. She knew she needed to speak with Gandalf who carried Narya, the sister to her own Vilya.

* * *

Minas Tirith, the "Tower of Guard" or the White City was the Capital City of Gondor. Erulissë had been travelling for quite some time to arrive at the ancient city that was embedded into her ancestry. Thinelroch, her trusty steed was naturally faster than even the steeds of the Nazgûl meaning she had reached her destination ahead of schedule.

As they rode closer, Erulissë was consciously aware of the Rhosgobel rabbit that was easily keeping up with her. She could not help but smile fondly down to the small mammal that was following her. She knew the reason. Rhosgobel rabbit bond to creatures or people they believe they can trust. Erulissë who had saved his life had ultimately become that person, bonded to this rabbit. He was able to keep up with Thinelroch, as this little rabbit was also able to run fast enough to outrun the wolves from Gundabad.

Minas Tirith was surrounded by the Rammas Echor which was a large ring wall that encircled the city and the Pelennor Fields. Erulissë could see how the city had been divided into seven different levels, each surrounded by the white walls, except the first level, which had the same black stone as Orthanc as a face.

The large gate was open to her as she galloped across the grassy planes, her mind fogged with memories the last time she had stayed in the beautiful city. The clicking of her horse's hooves echoed as his long legs met the stone floor of the courtyard.

She quickly dismounted, her coatdress lapels following her quickly as she slipped off Thinelroch's back. She passed over her reigns to one of the guards quickly as she readjusted her hair, her legs feeling tender and sensitive from her long ride before she headed up towards the steps and the first level of the city. People of Gondor were staring at her curiously, unsure as to why one of her kind were in their city, suspicious of her hasty demeanour and the fact she had a large rabbit following her.

She passed many houses, shops and apartments that were located on the first floor, ignoring how the gates connecting the levels did not lay behind one another in a line, but faced in different directions. She was coming closer to the spur of rock, the summit level with the city's utter most tier, jutted out from the front of the city in an easterly direction, dividing all but the first level in two.

As she hurried through the streets of the city, she refused to get distracted from the outcries of inhabitants. Noticing how each level was scattered with many alleys, narrow passageways of marketplaces. She could see family run businesses and stores, the public living buildings such as apartments or the rare full-fledged houses.

That was how she came to reach the sixth level, rushing passed the houses of Healing where she had spent a great deal of time teaching and showing the inhabitants of this great kingdom various methods of healing or medicines. How she had spent a great many hours spending time with Faramir in the pleasant gardens.

But, as she reached the top her body was starting to feel the fatigue and weariness that engulfed her body as she reached the seventh walls. The Citadel of Minas Tirith, with its White Tower, three hundred feet high, so that it's apex was one thousand feet above the plain. Upon the saddle between the city and Mindolluin were the Houses of the Dead, a tomb for the kings of Gondor and their Stewards.

It seemed that Erulissë's arrival to the great City had not gone unnoticed as a rather large man was heading in her direction as she continued to head for the door of the city. Boromir was the eldest son of Denethor II, the Steward of Gondor. As she stopped in front of him she could see his fair and noble face, his dark hair and grey eyes enhanced the proud and stern glance that he was giving her.

However, it seemed that Boromir's temperament was similar to King Eärnur of old. He had no wife and was more interested in arms and warfare. He was the complete opposite to his brother Faramir as he cared little for lore, save the tale of old battles.

"Erulissë, I am to know the reason you are here unannounced." Boromir expressed in monotone. His features voided of all emotion as he looked down at her.

"You must forgive me my lord, but with recent proceedings I had no time to send a messenger providing information of my arrival."

"Enough with your excuses. I demand you tell me of your plans and the reasoning of bringing this animal into our city?"

"You have no need to understand my rabbit." She started "But I am here to speak with Gandalf, I hold information that will aid him in his studies."

"I have had enough of your blathering's of plots about the end of Middle-earth. If you believe I will allow you free access to the important historical documents of my people you are greatly mistaken."

"Please Lord Boromir, you need to heed my words. I am holding my tongue to prevent an act of violence on your part. I must see Gandalf."

"Damned Elves." Boromir muttered as he looked away as if trying to control his anger. "Gandalf is not here."

"We both know that is not true." Erulissë smiled, taking in the priceless expression that had taken over Boromir's features when she called him on his bluff. Boromir just moved aside, holding out his arm for her to walk past him so he could take her to see Gandalf.

0-0-0

The sand stone of the long spiral staircase was illuminated with a soft orange glow that was provided by the torches that Boromir and Erulissë had pressed to their hands. Boromir was rather viciously walking down the steps in front of the young elf who was with a little more care had her hand on the lapels of her coatdress and the other trying to provide some light so she could see where she was placing her feet.

It seemed that the corridor fell into the mountain a fair way. Erulissë had never been into the depths of Minis Tirith and she understood as to why this part of the city was kept quite and undisturbed. Her foot finally came into contact with a solid floor. Her mind had to be pulled from it's reprieve when she realised she did not need to travel downwards any further.

However, a smile did take hold of her lips when she noticed the old man that was sitting at the table with a pipe in his mouth and a large scroll held in his hands. As she looked at him she could see that he was still wearing his tall pointed grey hat with a long grey cloak and a silver scarf. He had a long white beard and bushy eyebrows that stuck out beyond the brim of his hat.

"I see times have not changed old friend. I can still track you down to the oldest library's of Middle-earth surrounded by myths and tales." Erulissë smiled as Boromir turned to leave. Gandalf simply moved one corner of the scroll so the young elf could come into view. His own smile engulfed his features lifting 50 years from the old wizard who placed the scroll back to the table and heaved himself to his feet.

"It seems that you my dear are never too far behind when trouble seems to rise." Gandalf replied, stumbling towards her before the pair laughed and Erulissë flung her arms around the wizard who was chuckling with cheerfulness.

"It's wonderful to see you Mithrandir."

"It has been too long my dear." Gandalf finished as the pair of them pulled away allowing Gandalf to sit back in his wooden chair. "I gather you are here to try and understand the anomaly that came from Minas Morgal."

"Indeed. But it seems you arrived before I had even left the woods of Mirkwood."

"I was in the area. Whereas you were not. I understand you were trying to locate Radagast, my cousin."

"Trying too." Erulissë explained as she adjusted the petal shaped panel of her sleeve that opened from the inner elbow and fell loosely away from the back of her forearm. "It seems that Radagast has evacuated Rhosgobel and not returned for quite some time."

"You seemed to have picked up an admirer." Gandalf replied with a smile, a resulting twinkle in his eyes as he took in the rabbit that had raised its upper body, resting his forepaws on Erulissë's leg, begging to be allowed on the table. Erulissë just smiled before placing her hands on either side of the rabbit's chest and lifted him to the tabletop.

"I saved his life. He is ever grateful to me. Not as if this bothers me"

"He should have a name. You know of the bond that I speak of." Gandalf stated measly as he turned his attention back to the scroll in front of him

"Maybe I should call him Gandalf." Erulissë stated cheekily, noticing how Gandalf moved his scroll back to the table again, no amusement shining in his expression that caused the young elf to laugh at him. "It was a joke Gandalf."

"How Lord Elrond puts up with you I do not know."

"Elladan and Elrohir are far worst."

"But you are the oldest."

"But no where near the wisest. For I know nothing of this anomaly that I witnessed. Is there anything written in these texts to aid us in the knowledge of what we are dealing with?" She stated, rubbing the rabbits ears absent-mindedly as she attempted to change the subject. Gandalf just placed the scroll back to the table, looking over at her with exasperation as if telling her he was getting nowhere. "There is nothing written in the ancient texts?"

"Nothing. For 50 years we have sensed the growing darkness building from behind the borders of Mordor. It seems in that time they have planned this new treachery."

"It seems the dark Lord grows in strength"

"We cannot be certain it is the Dark Lord. We can only assume." Gandalf said in a serious tone that set Erulissë's heart on edge as she looked over at him. "Maybe you can help me examine these scrolls. Take this pile and see if anything is of use to us." Gandalf explained as she did as she was told.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Vilya**_

_**A Lord of the Rings Fanfiction**_

_**Singingfrogs19**_

_**No copyright infringement intended- Belongs to respective authors from where taken**_

* * *

_Home is behind, the world ahead,  
And there are many paths to tread.  
Through shadows to the edge of night,  
Until the stars are all alight.  
Then world behind and home ahead,  
We'll wander back to home and bed._

* * *

It was an unexpected turn of events, and she still marvelled at the fact that so little information had been recorded. So much amity and goodwill had exhibited her life in recent years, but now, with the threat of destruction it was time she called upon her strength once again. She needed to savor the spectacles as they come, appreciating the beauty of the world around her.

But, as she rode across the vacant plains of the Loeg Ningloron known as the Gladden Fields the underlying feeling of anxiety and dread were clouding her mind. The time passing slowly as she galloped across the fields, this was her world, where so many people fall and die in battle, people distinguished for their honor and their courage, and for people to live their lives as one chooses.

From her enhanced eyesight she could see the steeping rocks of the Misty Mountains as she gained on the pathway that would lead her to her home. Her eyes were searching for any abnormal activities, as she knew the perilous creatures that lived in the deserted Dwarven realm of Khazad-dûm. Creatures like Goblins and the terrifying Balrog were among the few beings to inhabit the mountain.

She could only encourage her horse Thinelroch further, her body moving with his motions as they galloped towards the steep incline of the mountain range, allowing their figures to undertake the next leg of their journey, the large Rhosgobel rabbit sitting in front of her as he rested. Her grip on the horse's reigns tightened as the grey trusted steed slipped and stumbled on the rubble pathway.

"Stay calm Thinelroch, heed my words." She whispered, resting her hand on his neck as the horse physically relaxed, obeying his master's verbal commands as he pushed onwards, guiding the pair of them through the traitorous terrain of the mountain range.

Day turned to night and the night turned to day, the sun moving across the sky before the young elleth pulled on the reigns, feeling Thinelroch's hooves falling out from underneath him as he skidded on the asphalt of the alley. The young woman could see the sun peeking out from behind the large cliff faces that encased the chasm that held her home.

The three of them had emerged through the secret valley that was accessed by a steep, slippery zigzagged path. She could feel the air becoming warmer as she descended. The smell of pine tree's welcoming her home. Pine trees gave way to beech and oak trees as she arrived into the valley.

The water thundering over the hilltops plunged over the cliff face, falling at incredible speed all around the chasm before they merged with the fast moving river below. The sunlight glinting and refracting the light as it hit the water allowing the creation of many rainbows as the sight greeted the young Erulissë.

However, on they went, leading her companions, till they were brought to a comfortable path that lead to the very edge of the river. She could see the water flowing quickly and noisily, as mountain-streams do on summer afternoon, when sun had been shining on the snow far up above. Erulissë recognised the narrow bridge of stone without a parapet, so narrow only a single pony could cross at a time; and over that they had to go slow and careful. Erulissë noticed a few elves setting out the bright lanterns to the shore, singing a merry song as she went across.

The young woman leant down and patted her horse's muscled neck, whispering words of comfort in elvish as she removed her high rising boots from the stirrups making sure the lacing at the back was unable to catch any of the equipment as she rounded her leg over her steeds backside before letting her grey leather shoes connect with the floor. She then continued to place the large rabbit back to the ground as he curiously sniffed the air around him.

Erulissë continued to readjust her clothing, pulling at her petal shaped sleeves that opened from her inner wrist, extending 2 or 3 inches beyond her fingertips, feeling the warm material against her pale skin. The young elleth then continued to sort out the lapels of her coatdress. The grey suede curved softly upwards to meet at the centre front of the dress above her knees. She made sure the side panels were overlapping the back panels as she felt the material clinging onto her curvy figure and around her grey travel leggings.

"Erulissë." A voice sounded which caused the young elf to snap her head in the direction of the tall lavish stone staircase that was dominated with circulating plants of ivy. The young elleth continued to remove her feathered silver side fringe from her face so she could get a better look at the elf that had addressed her.

His long brown hair travelled and framed his angled features as he moved his body down the steps towards the young elf. His decorative crown showed her his standing within the governing body of Imaldris or Rivendell. His deep violet robes clung to his tall and slender body while the hem of his robes pooled and swayed at his feet due to the wind that was bellowing around them.

"Lindir." Erulissë replied, a small smile engulfing her full-domed shaped lips as the Elf lifted his own hand to his chest before he motioned it towards the bowing form of Erulissë.

"Lye naa nae darn lli evan dde shara to. Ent faer sarash mellon" (**We are surprised to see you home so soon. And with a small companion too.)**

"Amin que hinualf aer Heru Elrond. Amin atar, naaro vand?"**(I must speak with Lord Elrond. My father, is he home?)**Erulissë asked once again. The messenger in front of her simply nodded his head before turning away from her, asking to follow him.

However, Erulissë was about to follow him before she heard the faint footsteps of two people creeping up behind her. Her sensitive hearing was able to determine how far away they were. The young elf simply turned to face the intruders, knowing her arrival would always be noticed.

The sons of Elrond looked so similar that few could tell them apart: dark-haired, grey eyed, and their faces elven-fair, clad alike in bright mail beneath cloaks of silver-grey. Erulissë could only smile up at them; she looked so different compared to them. Her long silver locks and auburn eyes mirrored those of her mother while her heart-shaped face was that of her father.

"Elrohir, Elladan. My brothers!" she voiced gently, her even tone allowing the twins in front of her to smile before they pulled their sister into their arms. When they pulled away Elrohir took hold of his sisters hands, the family reacquainted themselves once again. Erulissë looked down at her feet, noticing how her little friend had his ears pressed to his head as he sat back on his hocks. She just offered him her hand, encouraging him forwards as they walked up the stairs towards her home. "Lindir, may you call for Ladrochan to deal with Asfaloth, he has worked very hard and he deserves praise."

"Of course, my lady." Lindir replied, bowing low before he headed towards Elrond's stables with Asfaloth in tow.

"It has been too long sister." Elrohir stated with a smile, his hand still holding his sisters as they guided her up the large stairway, moving beside the waterfall that moved from underneath the house.

"How long have you been here in Imladris? I was too believe you were with the Dunedin of the North." Erulissë expressed her other hand readjusting the positioning of her sword Hadhafang as they headed into the open corridors of the last homely house east of the sea.

"We have been here for over 8 rotations of the moon." Elladan voiced "We were most disappointed when we were informed of your departure."

"And errand for our father. He is commissioning various individuals to aid in protecting the peace of middle-earth."

"We had no doubt about the importance of your task. We had wished to spend more time with our family."

"I'm sure Arwen has been eager to listen to your stories of adventure."

"She has had far more emotional problems on her mind to listen to stories like ours." Elrohir said, looking down at the rabbit hopping close to Erulissë's heels.

"Father still refuses to give her his blessing?"

"So it seems. He is unwilling to accept her love for him."

"Which is very unlike him." Elladan inputted causing Erulissë to turn to face him, flicking her hair away from her face.

"It seems much has changed in father's heart over the last 500 years. He is only doing what he thinks to be right."

"If only mother had not departed for the Undying lands."

"It was her decision. Father has done the best he can guiding the four of us as well as Estel. We will see her again." Erulissë explained as they realized they had made their way to her chambers. She said goodbye to her brothers, stating she would see them later as she prepared herself to go and see her father.

* * *

Erulissë was almost ready after her bath. Her hair had been dried, flicking in any direction as her silvery hair reflected the low sunlight that was streaming through her chambers. She could not help but smile as the familiarity of wearing a dress once again engulfed her heart as she placed her circlet onto her head, the jewelry embedded into her wild hair.

Her navy gown was covered with soft matt chiffon, which gathered up underneath the empire waist, finished with a crystal-beaded motif in the centre. She had allowed her handmaiden to aid her in tying the bodice portion of her dress that had been boned with a deep cut V neckline. Her fluted chiffon sleeves with a bias cut finished edge completed this simple dress that pooled around her feet.

The necklace, which she had been given when she was a baby, was around her neck. She was never allowed to remove it. When she was younger she was unsure as to why her parents were so strict about this simple rule. She now understood the importance that was just as significant as wearing Vilya. The necklace was crafted from pure silver falling into a kite like shape while the intricate feathering pattern encased a beautiful sapphire that shone with life.

Erulissë looked at her reflection in the mirror, understanding that she had not looked as well groomed in a very long time but she just smiled to herself before she felt the Rhosgobel rabbit lifting one of his forepaws onto her skirts. She could only smile down at him before she knelt down in front of him with a cloth and went about cleaning his paws.

"You know I really do need to give you a name." Erulissë said to him gently as she felt the beautiful animal leaning on her heavily, allowing the young elleth to rub her hands gently over his long warm ears as she went about bathing him. "I can't keep calling you rabbit." She smiled. She lifted him off her lap and had a proper look at him, studying his features as she tried to get a better look at him. "What about Beriothein that translates as William in the tongue of men meaning protector?" She asked, watching, as he seemed look away from her a little before he looked back at her thumping his hock impatiently. "Okay, if you don't like Beriothein what do you think of Rainion, Curtis meaning courteous." The rabbit immediately shoved both of his hocks to the ground, shaking his head. Erulissë could do nothing but smile. "What was I thinking?" She joked before she lifted her hand to her chin, raking her mind for ideas before a thought came to her and she couldn't help but smile. "What about Baramaethor, translating to Duncan meaning Brown Warrior." She asked watching the animal thinking it over before he rubbed against her, agreeing with his new name. "I guess you like it. Now come on Baramaethor, it's time to see my father." She expressed before heaving her figure upwards, getting to her feet, and going to the door with Baramaethor following closely behind her.

* * *

The young elleth had placed her delicate feet to the cold marble floor, her dark dress trailing behind her as she walked through the familiar corridors of her home. The elf had to familiarize herself with the bowing of her people, elves moving to the side out of respect to their elven princess. She could only smile, bowing her own head as she continued through the open corridors of her home.

The setting sunlight radiating orange through the sculptured archways of her home, the small breeze blowing the fallen leaves into the corridors from the various handsome gardens that littered the different sections of her home. Large elegant tapestries engulfed the walls, picture grams of past conflicts telling the untold stories. Statues and graceful ornaments housed on the elvish furniture that was crafted with spirals of circles overlapping each other, moving along and around each other in perfect decoration.

Erulissë could only allow the feeling of home envelope around her heart and her soul as the familiarity of her elven life of duties and her family relaxed her confused mind and the conflicting argument of the new devilry that had been produced by the darkness of Mordor.

The elleth was so wrapped up in her thoughts she was unaware of how her body had moved up the stairs towards her Father's office door until she was standing in front of the large oak doors that lead to her Father's study.

She rested her palm on the cool wood. Her eyes closing with familiarity as if the energy of the tree that the doors had been crafted from washed over her figure in acquaintance. She opened her eyes when she felt one of Baramaethor's paws resting on the base of her leg. She just smiled down gently at him. She crouched as she ran a hand between his ears out of comfort.

"Stay calm my friend. My father is not as frightening as people may believe." Erulissë smiled before she pulled herself to her full height and headed through the large doors. The elleth squinted into the bright orange light that vibrated through the large room. Bookcases rose from the floor right up to the ceiling that rose two stories. Books of history, books of ancient languages long forgotten by most but still spoken by people like Erulissë's father.

She could hear her feet clicking against the floor, the thumping of her rabbit's feet against the floor as she searched the walls, taking in the decoration that radiated with her father's personality. Old antique objects holding various different memories that spanned thousands of years of Middle-Earth.

However, as she moved further into the room she could see a large oak desk positioned directly in the middle of the room. The open archways covered with netted curtains that bellowed in the small breeze from the surroundings of Imaldris. The plants in the room enjoying the sudden sunlight that shone through the open archways.

As Erulissë came into the centre of the room she could see the figure of her father sitting at his desk, one of his eyebrows raised as if he had some troublesome information in front of him. Or looking over ancient texts that seemed to be troubling him. She just smiled at him before she walked into the middle of the room.

"My Lord Elrond." Erulissë expressed as she curtseyed low to the ground out of respect to her father. Her rabbit scooted closer towards her out of nervousness as he watched the older gentlemen lifting his head, his eyebrow still raised as he looked at his Daughter.

"Erulissë. My child." Elrond smiled as he heaved his figure from behind his desk. Erulissë rose from her bow, taking in the dark brown braids that fell just below her father's chest. His grey robe clasped over his shoulders hiding the silver tunic that encased his body. Erulissë could only smile at him as her father in turn smiled and held out his arms to embrace his daughter.

"Ada." Erulissë breathed as she wrapped her arms around her father, her heart finally feeling like she had returned home after being away for so long.

"Your home." He smiled as he pulled away, lifting his hand to her smooth cheeks, gently moving her blonde side fringe from her forehead, careful not to disturb the silver circlet that was resting amongst her hair.

"I apologies for arriving home so soon."

"You have nothing to forgive. It seems the world always has something that always disturbs the peace." Elrond explained, taking hold of his daughter's hand as the pair of them moved towards the large lounger that was positioned by one of the archways. Erulissë angled her body so she was facing her fathers, rejoicing in his attention as she sat in front of her, his hands still wrapped around hers.

"Did you and Mithrandir find anything of interest in the ancient histories of Minis Tirith?"

"We were unable to find the information required for us to understand what the creatures of Mordor have accomplished. All we know is that my ring Vilya needs to preserve the ways of the world. Something has happened to change the course of fate."

"The gift of our people provides troublesome images. Something is rising in the east, something that could lead to your destruction." Elrond stated, his voice trembling with emotion as he looked towards his daughter who could only look up at him, comfort shining in her eyes.

"From my very first day of life we knew this to be my path. Our ancestors failed to defeat this same evil. It is now my time to carry this burden. With the strength of our people and the guidance of Vilya I cannot be led astray. You cannot deny me my fate"

"My only desire is to see you safe. I fear our ancestors dishonor is only increasing your chances of getting into trouble." Elrond explained, his eyes heavy with emotion. His eldest daughter could only look at him with a small smile, her fair hair glowing in the orange light as she tried to comfort her father by cupping his cheek with her palm.

"Do not worry Ada. Your teachings in both knowledge and combat have saved me on several occasions, you cannot fear for me when you have taught me so well."

"It is a father's job to worry about his children my dear. I just wish I could carry a small part of your burden." Erulissë could only look affectionately at her father before she noticed Baramaethor had sat on his hocks, front paws hovering in front of him as he sniffed the air, understanding the un-familiar scents that were swirling through her home from the falls of Imladris. It seemed her father followed her gaze, his own curiosity having been spiked as to what new creature his daughter had brought into their home. "Ah, a Rhosgobel Rabbit. Why Erulissë, I do believe you have picked up an admirer." Elrond said with a smile as he turned towards the large rabbit that had suddenly turned to face his master's father. Lord Elrond held out his hand, allowing the cautious animal to sniff his hand, gaining the confidence with his surroundings before he allowed Elrond to pet him.

"When I arrived at Radagast's lodgings the building was collapsing as I searched for him. I had rescued my companion during the resulting earthquake that had spread from Minas Morgul."

"He has taken quite a shining to you; he will be loyal to you for the rest of his days." Elrond replied with a twinkle of humor shining in his eyes as he looked towards his daughter.

"Well then Ada, may I introduce you to Baramaethor, my brown warrior and companion." Erulissë smiled, making sure her circlet was not disturbed as she watched her father grooming the ears of her friend.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Destruction of Shadows**_

_**A Lord of the Rings Fanfiction**_

_**Singingfrogs19**_

_**No copyright infringement intended**_

* * *

_The wind in the tree-top, the wind's in the eather  
The stars are in blossom, the moon is in flower,  
And bright are the windows of Night in her tower._

* * *

Ten years later

* * *

She was unable to see in front of her, a thick veil of smoke was clouding her vision as she tried to look around her. Somewhere between the thickness of fog and the soft grey mist she could hear something. A voice, floating to her ears; barely audible at first but as Erulissë took cautious steps forward a whirlwind appeared from within the smoke, showing her her memories from so many years ago.

As the young elleth studied the imagery in front of her she could recognize the all too familiar view of her father's bedroom door. She watched as she paced backwards and forwards, anticipation and worry etched on her features as she stood with her siblings. Erulissë knew what she was looking at; she knew the terrible events that had occurred.

"Your mother has been gravely wounded. If you had not returned her within 24 hours I would have feared her passing."

"How is she?" Arwen asked gently from her sitting position on the lounger by the large archway, the moonlight spiraling though the curtains of Rivendell, mirroring the ghostly emotions of the family Evenstar.

"She is healing." Elrond replied gently as he comforted his youngest daughter, his arm wrapping around her shoulders as he pulled her into an embrace.

"But how is her mind? The torment and agony she must have gone through at the hands of the orcs." Erulissë urged "How is she to heal her mind?"

"I do not know my child, but we can only stand at her side."

However, as the fog continued to clear Erulissë couldn't stop the frown falling onto her brow as she took in the hall of fire. She was standing in the northern wing of the ground floor of her home. A room used for the feasting of her kin, the sharing of songs and tales had become the room of silence.

The silence that radiated around the room was darker than it had ever been before as Erulissë stood by her father's chair, the vaulted ceiling radiating with a deep sapphire, the beautiful gold trimmings and beautiful spiral banisters were unable to aid the elves of Rivendell as they shared in their common grief. It had been left to Erulissë to keep up the general upkeep of the Last homely house east of the sea.

"Lady Celebrían of Rivendell, my mother has made her choice." Erulissë explained, her voice echoing around the large room as she informed her people of her mother's intentions. "The attack that happened mere months ago has left her unable to remain in Middle-Earth. It is believed by my father and the rest of my family that to aid in her healing she is to travel to the Undying lands. We ask for privacy during this matter and we thank you for your continuous support."

She felt her mind fogging again, her eyes hazy with blinding light as the whirlpool of history shifted into hundreds of different images. Her mother and father arguing, Erulissë comforting her sister and other members of her kin. But as the images started to slow Erulissë's heart broke as she realised what she was to see.

It was startling to think how quickly the sun had set over the Rivendell Valley in the Trollshaws. Erulissë had been walking with her mother by the Haven of Orladion, the trees provided a beautiful canopy or orange and red leaves blowing delicately in the wind, the ground echoing with looming shadows of the ancient tree's, fallen leaves provided a substantial forest covering, providing various different colours as the elves walked through the nestled valley in the shadow of the misty mountains.

"Come my darling, for I grow weary, may we sit?" Her mother voiced politely, her arm hooked around her daughters as she rested heavily on her arm for support. Erulissë could only watch as she nodded her head towards her mother and they headed towards the Gazebo of stone and towards the elegant stone chairs snaked and engulfed by spiralling branches of ivy.

"Are you well Nana? Do you wish me to call Glorfindel to take us back home?"

"No my child, I wish to stay here with you, for this is the last chance I have to contemplate my thoughts in the Haven of Orladion."

"I fear I may not be good company."

"Hush now, I very much enjoy your companionship, I gain such interesting knowledge and conversation from you which is very different to what I share with Arwen and your brothers."

"I always believed you preferred Arwen's company." Erulissë explained, looking away from her mother with embarrassment as she watched her mother look away from the trees and towards her daughter.

"Erulissë, how wrong you are." Her mother started before she grasped hold of her hand and made her daughter turn her attention back towards her. "You and I are very similar, for we both struggle to say what we truly feel. I am leaving when the sun rises and I know we will be parted for some time. I am saddened that I may never see your sister marry, I am heartbroken that I can never see your broken heart mend after the situation with Caunion, but I know your father will take care of you all."

"I will help Ada in whatever matters he may need."

"For that is what I expected you to say. You and your father hold far more things in common than I do with you. Both of you are strong willed and hold a fierce intelligence with loyalty held deep within your core; it's exhilarating to see the pair of you converse and devise plans of battle. I want you to look out for your brothers but especially Arwen. I fear your father may be out of sorts with her due to her being so different to you. Help him see her points of views and ways of life."

"I will try."

"But my dear child, I ask you never to forget yourself. Enjoy the time that is given to you, delight in the creatures that live in your home and never once give up hope."

"I just wish I had gotten to you sooner."

"Do not blame yourself my Erulissë, you did everything in your power, you fought bravely and admirably. Without you fighting for me I fear I would have never made it back to Rivendell."

Erulissë was struggling to compose herself as she watched the last conversation she had with her mother. A single tear was falling down her pale cheek, her side fringe falling across her forehead as she struggled to compose her emotions. She wanted to look away from the mist, to ignore everything her gift was telling her but she knew it was important, that something was happening or was going to happen that meant she needed to remember her mother.

She painfully dragged her eyes back to the mist, noticing how the images had changed again. This time, the tree's were neighbouring the courtyard, the large stone walls hidden by fallen leaves, branches of bushes and ivy curling around the walls as a group of elves, including her mother stood in front of her.

The young blonde elleth watched as her mother conversed with her handmaiden, various other elves such as Lindir and Glorfindel, she said a teary goodbye to both her brothers and her sister before she headed towards her again. A look of sorrow passing across her eyes as she said goodbye to her children, perhaps for the final time depending whether they decide to stay or leave Middle-Earth when the appropriate time came.

"It is time my sweet Erulissë." Celebrían expressed with a small smile. Erulissë could only nod her head in understanding before she lost her composure, flung her arms around her mother's neck and clung onto her tightly, wanting to remember every inch of her glorious sweet scent of Rhododendrons and honey. She wanted to remember how her arms felt as she held her tight in an embrace, and she never ever wanted to forget her love.

"I know it is to be this way but I wish everything had happened so differently" Erulissë whispered to her mother, still holding onto her as the pair of them said their goodbyes.

"We must accept the comings and goings of our fates. There are welcoming hellos and sorrowful goodbyes but remember my dear, that you will be seeing me again." Celebrían whispered before she pulled away from her daughter and stood to look at her. "I am proud of you Erulissë, stay strong, be brave and everything will work out as it has been set out for you." The mother of the woman in front of her took hold of her daughter cheeks, leant up and pressed a delicate kiss onto her forehead in a final farewell before she left Rivendell for the last time.

* * *

Erulissë's eyes snapped open. Her breathing was shallow, her heart was aching and she had not realised a few tears had escaped her eyes as she lay looking at the ceiling. The long netted curtains were blowing in the early morning wind, the pale walls lined with elegant flags of her house, the two trees of Valinor encasing the moon hung elegantly on her far wall positioned by her hand crafted chair made by her Grandfather Lord Celeborn.

But, it seemed it wasn't just Erulissë who had awoken. Baramaethor had one of his front paws resting softly on her thigh under her blanket. The large rabbit had his ears resting on the back of his head, his large eyes studying her intensely as he tried to gauge her emotions. Erulissë could only smile down at him, lifting her hand to rest on his large body as her companion tried to provide her with the essential comfort she needed.

"Ten years to the day Baramaethor and your comfort still prevents the darkness of the nightmares from taking over my heart." Erulissë explained with a smile as Baramaethor nudged closer into her leg, encouraging her to fall back to sleep until the morning came.

The gift of foresight ran within her family. Her father was an adept half-elven being that practiced this unique skill. However, it seemed that this distinctive gift had been given to both Erulissë and her younger sister Arwen. However, the images and dreams were still very disconcerting, and she knew she needed to talk with her father, because she had dreamed about her mother for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

She was barely able to grasp hold of her dressing gown as she heard the knock on her chambers door and Glorfindel burst into the room. Erulissë shoved her body around to face him, her skirts on display as her handmaiden Narylfiel rushed to grab her silk dressing gown so she could cover her dignity from her fellow companion.

"My lady, you must excuse my improper arrival but your father requires your assistance." Glorfindel explained, watching as Erulissë wrapped her gown around her body while Baramaethor looked around at the frantic demeanor of the elf in front of his master.

"I'm sure my father can wait till I'm prepared for the day." Erulissë expressed as she turned back towards Narylfiel "May you fetch my requiem gown for me" Her maid bowed in understanding before Erulissë headed towards her vanity table gracefully perching herself on the padded violet velvet bench at her table. She reached for her elaborate set of hair brushes with handsome ivory handles on the table.

"Elrond has asked me to fetch you as soon as possible, I must urge you to hurry." Glorfindel expressed flustered by his mistresses lack of speed as she prepared herself. It seemed Erulissë was not to be rushed, her father would understand for he was the same in the mornings.

"Glorfindel, I will not be rushed so head back to my father, explain to him I will see him in his chambers once I am ready." The elven princess stated as she noticed Narylfiel heading towards her with her dress in her arms. Erulissë grasped hold of her clothing, headed behind her slates to change. She heard her handmaiden asking Glorfindel to evacuate the room politely before Erulissë heard the door to her chambers open and close.

The princess pulled on her silk satin underfrock, feeling the small flower pattern relaxing her body as she continued to grasp hold of her slate blue velvet over dress, feeling the upper arm fabric beads on the shawl of her lavender beaded gown.

The silver petal shaped sleeves encasing her slender but muscled arms, her hands covered by the sleeves as she felt her dress pooling around her body, clinging onto her body as she called for her handmaiden to continue tying her dress.

* * *

The door to her father's chambers was firmly closed as Baramaethor stood in front of the wooden obstruction. Erulissë raised her hand and knocked her knuckles on the door. Her companion's nose constantly twitching, nervous as to what Lord Elrond wanted to see them about.

"Come." Elrond voiced from within the room. Erulissë simply pushed through the door, Baramaethor hopping next to her as the pair of them moved into his room. His chambers were very similar to hers, the large tapestries hanging over the walls but the centre piece was the large elaborate bed which had a headboard made of wood, elaborate elvish décor spiraling and twisting together to make the elegant pattern, the white sheets covering the bed while her father, dressed in his own night robes and gown was present at his large lounger that dominated the left side of the room.

"You sent Glorfindel to fetch me father?" Erulissë explained as she came into full view, the sunlight streaming through the large archways.

"Yes, for I have a matter that I need to discuss with you. It is very important."

"If Glorfindel had his way I would be standing in front of you in my nightware." Erulissë said with a smile as she moved towards her father, sitting next to him as her father had invited her to sit with him.

"I have no doubt in that. Glorfindel never really seems to deal well under frantic situations. I understand your need to be prepared for the day."

"For what is the matter you needed to discuss with me?"

"Due to your standing within the people of middle-earth I believe you will be the best option to undertake this task that I will be asking of you."

"Of course Father, you know I will embark on anything you ask."

"Last night, I had a dream of the ring of power." Elrond stated his eyes and expression shining with dark seriousness as he looked at his daughter who was studying him intently. It seems she was not the only one to see things in her dreams last night.

"The ring of power? But Father, it has been years since your last vision of this dark prophecy."

"I know this to be true my child, but I fear the ring may have been found in Hobbiton."

"In the shire? Father, how can you be sure that the ring of Sauron can be found in the hands of a Halfling?"

"Because Mithrandir believes it to be so."

"You saw Gandalf?"

"As will you. You need to meet him in the shire with great haste. You need to alert Gandalf to my vision, explaining to him the situation and lead him back here for him to be debriefed before we deal with this further."

"I understand. I will leave immediately." Erulissë nodded, noticing her father smiling at her.

"You do me great honor my dear, for I know you will do me proud." Elrond expressed as he held out his hand towards her, resting a kiss to her forehead before the pair of them parted.

* * *

The early morning light was barely able to penetrate the large canopy trees of Rivendell as Erulissë walked through the corridors of her home. Fallen leaves were blowing around her feet as her riding boots clicked against the stone steps.

The courtyard of Rivendell was surrounded by large buildings that wrapped and encircled the leaf covered ground. Shrubs and plants neighbored the large archways of steps that lead into the large homely house, trees rising above the buildings and shining in the dim light of the early morning.

However, as Erulissë was placing her sword around her middle, adjusting her suede coat dress she was unaware of Arwen and Estel walking towards her. Arwen seemed to notice her sister's lack of attention, knowing how when Erulissë was preparing to depart Rivendell she was running through last minute details and making sure she had everything she needed.

"Erulissë." Arwen said gently, smiling at her sister when Erulissë snapped her head in the direction of the voice, stopping to an abrupt halt as she looked at the pair of them.

"Arwen, Estal, this is a surprise." Erulissë said with a smile, pulling down the lapels of her coat, covering her sword and daggers as she studied the pair of them. Arwen was dressed in a long gown that had belonged to their mother, the white embroiled collar sparkling under the dim light while the flowing material drifted elegantly down to the floor, her pale skin shining with beauty while her grey eyes seemed to be lacking with the happiness that had engulfed them a few years ago. Erulissë knew the business she had with their father was getting her down.

But, she couldn't help the smile engulfing her lips as she looked at Arwen's arm that was looped within Estel's. Estel was a lean, tall tanned man with shaggy dark hair that was flecked with grey. His grey eyes enhanced his stern pale face. However, despite his appearance his did not look his 87 years old, as this was the prime of life for a Dunedin of royal blood.

"We thought we would see your departure." Estel replied kindly, looking over at Arwen who was moving her long hair away from her face, giving her sister a smile.

"I thank you, for I seem to be almost ready." She expressed as she walked down the steps, her family following closely behind as she headed towards Lindir who was holding Asfaloth, her grey stallion.

"It is our hope that you will be able to find Mithrandir, for it has been many years since we have seen him." Arwen expressed comfortingly as she stood in front of Asfaloth, witnessing Erulissë pulling up the sides of her saddle, making sure the girth was tight against Asfaloth's chest, preventing her from falling from her.

"I just wish I could come with you, for I have spent many hours watching over the people of the shire." Estel expressed, noticing how Erulissë turned to face him with a comforting smile.

"At this time I believe it is vital for you to remain here. For Father maybe more willing to listen to what the pair of you have to say while I am away."

"How can you be so sure? Father is determined not to bless our reunion." Arwen stated sadly, looking from her sister to her lover as she spoke.

"Give him time Sister, he will see the love the pair of you share. Too much has happened within our family which is what I blame his stubbornness."

"You better, hurry, it will take you 8 days to reach the shire." Estel expressed noticing how Erulissë nodded her head in understanding before she lifted Baramaethor onto her horse, placed her riding boots within the stirrups, heaved her form gracefully onto the back of her horse before she said her final goodbyes, kicked her horse forwards and galloped through the gates of Rivendell and into the wild.

* * *

She had spent many days travelling down the East-west road. For Erulissë had travelled through Bree and the Old forest. She knew she was currently heading towards the Brandywine Bridge, noticing how the dense forest was starting to thin, the old trees becoming fewer as her horses feet galloped down the wooden trail, his feet propelling them onwards.

As she crossed the bridge, she could see the white downs mountains in the distance. She knew she was close, less than 3 hours ride for her stallion Asfaloth. But, the sun was setting; she would not arrive at her destination until well into the night which caused her worry to settle in her stomach. She had been too long already, and with the information she needed to provide she knew her haste was vital.

The green rolling hills started to engulf her eyes as the sun was nearly set, her mind constantly thinking about how drastically her life was going to change if the Ring of Power was discovered. She knew she was going to have to take an active role in the quest to see it is destroyed. She could not even double guess herself, it was her destiny to see this task done due to the failure of her ancestors so many years ago.

But, what was to happen to her family? Her father would encourage her to go on the quest, knowing she needed to do this, but her family would be unable to know how she was doing, and they would only be able to see if the darkness continues to spread.

For Elrond and her twin brothers had seen the effects of Saurons dark power growing, seeing the horrific creatures that had moved down from the mountains. Trolls and large spiders. The haunting of various spirits that had failed to cross to the other side, forests dying from the poison that was Saurons darkness. Her world had changed and now she needed to fix it.

However, Erulissë knew about Hobbits as they had been living and farming in the four Farthings of the Shire for many hundreds of years. Quite content to ignore and be ignored by the world which she came from. After all Middle-earth was full of strange creatures beyond count. It seemed Hobbits were of little importance, being neither renowned as great warriors, nor counted among the very wise.

In fact, it has been remarked by some that the Hobbit's only real passion is for food. A rather unfair observation, as Erulissë had witness the keen interest in the brewing of ales, and the smoking of pipe-weed. But where their hearts truly lie is in peace and quiet, and good tilled earth. For Hobbits share a love of things that grow.

The night had engulfed her about 2 hours ago, her horse travelling passed rows of houses, perfectly kept gardens, pigs and Shetland ponies feasting in the fields. However, a frown crossed her features when she heard the roar of activity, people singing and laughing, and the eruption of music and merry meant. This meant she was close.

She rubbed Baramaethor's ears softly before whispering to her stallion who picked up his speed and bolted across the hills. As she gained on her destination the noise levels began to erupt. As her arrival became apparent, her enhanced hearing could hear the muttering of the people local to Hobbiton, people asking what was that noise, curiosity sparking their interests, people complaining about the interruption of the party.

However, as Erulissë moved around the hillside, she could see a large field in the centre, engulfed by fences and banners, balloons and ribbons decorating and engulfing tables stacked high with food and drink. They were celebrating the 111 birthday of Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit she had met about 60 years earlier.

Erulissë was still in a rush, she angled her horse directly in the centre of the clearing, hobbits finally noticing her arrival, worrying glances at her speed but the elf simply galloped closer, heading directly to the fence, kicked Asfaloth, leant forward as he took off from the ground, moved back into the saddle once she had landed and skidded to a stop, hundreds of hobbits looking at her in shock and bewilderment.

"I am looking for Gandalf the Grey! For where can I find him?" Erulissë instructed, her voice loud and clear, moving slightly as Asfaloth adjusted his footing but she continued to look at the hobbits around him. "It is a matter of great importance."

"Gandalf is here." A young blonde hobbit stated, moving so he could be seen, Erulissë simply looked down at him "For who may I tell him is asking."

"My name is Erulissë daughter of Elrond of Rivendell." She explained once again, hushed whispers of her being an elf, of why she was here suddenly engulfed her hearing but she was pulled from her thoughts when Gandalf came into view. She dismounted her horse and headed towards the Wizard who was looking at her with a frown of confusion.

"Erulissë, I am confused as to why you are here."

"My father requires your assistance in Rivendell Mithrandir; it is too do with the Ring of Power he believes to be here in the Shire."

"You cannot be certain."

"You know of the truth that I am speaking. Hurry Gandalf, for time is against us."

"Of course my dear, but first I must speak with Bilbo."

"Okay, but please hurry."


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Destruction of Shadows**_

_**A Lord of the Rings Fanfiction**_

_**Singingfrogs19**_

_**No copyright infringement intended- Belongs to respective authors from where taken.**_

* * *

_Upon the hearth the fire is red,  
Beneath the roof there is a bed;  
But not yet weary are our feet,  
Still round the corner we may meet  
A sudden tree of standing stone  
That none have seen but we alone._

* * *

The hurried footsteps of their horse's hooves echoed over the valley of Rivendell as the sound reiterated their frantic arrival as the pair of them heaved on the reigns of their horses, causing the animals to skid to a stop.

Lord Elrond had propelled his body down the stone steps of his home as soon as his enhanced hearing had heard their arrival. He knew his daughter had completed everything he had asked and collected the Grey Wizard, as there was much that needed to be discussed.

As he came into the sunlight, moving through the sunny corridors of his home he could see Mithrandir dismounting his steed, his grey robes pooling at his feet as he grasped hold of his staff, leaning heavily on the wood as his weary body struggled to regain its composure.

Erulissë however, gracefully and swiftly removed her feet from the stirrups and removed herself from the back of her horse. Elrond could only smile at her as she turned to look at her father, passing over the reins of her bridle to one of the stable hands before she rushed to her father and pulled him into a comforting embrace as she prepared to tell him everything they had discovered.

"Ada, I have arrived home with Mithrandir the Grey, for you displayed a desire to speak with him." Erulissë expressed as she pulled away from him, moving to the side for the old wizard to come into view for her father.

"Lord Elrond." The wizard expressed, bowing to the Lord of Rivendell.

"It has been many years my old friend." Elrond expressed as he moved around his daughter and embraced the wizard, the pair of them enthralled by their reunion.

"So it has my friend. But Erulissë expressed a matter of deep importance."

"Of course, right this way." Elrond stated, holding out his hand to invite the old man into his home while he held out his arm to his daughter Erulissë who wrapped hers within his as the trio headed towards the library.

* * *

"How can you be sure that the ring is in the Shire? There has been no evidence of its evil."

"We know you have been investigating into the possibility." Elrond replied; Erulissë keeping her mouth shut as the pair of them spoke.

"Bilbo Baggins had a ring in his possession which gave him the most remarkable ability to vanish completely."

"Had?"

"Bilbo has left the shire, leaving everything he had to his nephew Frodo." Erulissë explained as she noticed her Fathers confused expression.

"So this could be the ring of power." Elrond voiced again.

"I would have to look into it, for I have very little information from the dark times."

"A trip to Minas Tirith would enlighten us." Erulissë expressed, causing the two older men to turn towards her. "I will be happy to ride back to Gondor, for it has been a great while since I stayed with Faramir."

"No my Child, for I need you here."

"I will go, for the people of the Shire know me." Gandalf stated, looking directly towards Elrond who seemed to want to say more.

"Erulissë, take Baramaethor and leave me and Mithrandir to speak."

"Of course Father." Erulissë stated, bowed a little before motioned to her friend and the pair of them walked through the door and closed it tightly shut behind them.

"I have asked Erulissë to remove herself from our company for I fear this affects her more than anyone." Elrond stated nothing but seriousness shining in his eyes as Gandalf turned to look at him "I have felt the darkness brewing over Middle-Earth and I have had many troubling visions that show difficult things to witness to do with my daughter."

"We both suspected the role she had to play when it came to the destruction of the Ring, we cannot deny her this task which she has trained for her whole life."

"I will not allow my daughter to die."

"That is not our choosing. For your daughter has much prophecy surrounding her, and they all need completing."

"I have felt her light diminishing, her essence draining from her pendant. I know this to be the strength of the Ring and the Dark Lord; I hope she will have the strength to complete this task."

"Erulissë is one of the strongest people on Middle-Earth. With everything that her life has thrown at her she has managed to prevail, she has managed to defeat them and get on with her living."

"She has existed through so much trouble; how she continues to fight I do not know."

"The Death of Caunion Fëanor was a dark and troubling time for us all. He was a man of great skill and kindness and he complemented Erulissë in many ways. They were the perfect match. I have no doubt of the upsetting emotions and memories that Erulissë holds of him. You may find he is to be the reason she keeps on living."

"Erulissë talks very little of her marriage to Caunion. I do not wish to push her into telling me how she is feeling, for she may crumble in emotional turmoil."

"She loved him, for that none of us doubt, and I think she still loves him, and this love will guide her throughout the rest of eternity."

* * *

She stood in the undergrowth overlooking the clearing in front of her. She could feel the darkness engulfing her body as she looked around at her surroundings. The full moon, barely piercing the dark canopy of the trees, shooting small rays of light across the sky, penetrating the clouds that hung in the dark sky, the glimmers sparkling through the leaves of the tree's and down towards the floor of the forest.

Erulissë could only make out the heavy indistinct shadows of the ground around her. Branches of trees and tree trunks flickering in the dim light of the blazing fire raging within the lanterns that hung on the walls of her home. The chirping of insects vibrated within the plants, the singing of birds settling in their nests for the night, heads tucked under their wings as they slept.

Erulissë perched on one of the large logs of a neighboring fallen tree. As she looked above her the canopy of the tree's enclosed her and Baramaethor as the pair of them sat together, their minds lost in their own thoughts. But, it seemed the pair of them were pulled from them when the raised voices of two very familiar people drifted to their ears.

Baramaethor lifted his large ears in the air, sitting on his hocks as he sniffed the air. He took a few cautious steps forward, the underbrush running through his dense fur as he looked through the bushes. Erulissë could only look down at him before she too crouched to look into the clearing.

Her sister was standing in front of their father, her face bright with anger and frustration as she tried to reason with Elrond. Elrond however held his hands together, his features displaying no emotion as he calmly spoke with his flustered daughter.

"Arwen, you must understand me. I have my reasoning for not giving you my blessing, you cannot change my mind."

"Please Father, when Erulissë came to you asking to bless her marriage to Caunion you readily accepted to give it to her. Why is it so different for me and Aragon? You know his character, his honor and his desires."

"And I also know his mortality. Arwen, there will be a time where I will be unable to protect you from the heartache. Aragon may have an extended lifespan compared to the race of men, but he will still die. What will become of you then?"

"I will die knowing what it means to love."

"But then you will hold the same emotional turmoil that your sister Erulissë struggles with everyday. She may not say anything but the spark that used to shine within her eyes has diminished. I do not wish you to suffer this same fate." Elrond explained, his own words dripping with emotion as Erulissë watched their discussion.

Baramaethor seemed to understand that her family was talking about her and he immediately came to her side. Erulissë could only smile down at her faithful companion, resting her pale hand onto his brown fur as she tried to recoil the emotions that were flinging into her facial features and moving over her already heavy heart.

"You always give her the benefit of the doubt! She is the golden child in your eyes! You praise her, you allow her to travel from Rivendell, and you train her in battle. For why is she so special that you cannot see how much suffering you put me through."

"Erulissë has had so much prophecy and power put on her shoulders from the moment she was born. I cannot help it is she has become the chosen one. Do not dislike your sister and blame her for your misfortunes. She had been trained in the ways she has for she has a huge role in the protection of Middle-Earth."

"I do not care of her prophecy. Your stubbornness and pride displace your sense of emotions." Arwen snapped, her composure disappearing as she pressed her hands to the long skirt that covered her legs, lifted it away from her feet as she rushed away from her father.

As Erulissë watched, her heart was hammering in her chest as she realized as to what her sister was saying. Arwen's pent up emotions were sizzling within her and from the words their father had been saying to her it seemed her anger was pointed directly towards Elrond.

The young elleth watched as Elrond lifted one of his hands, rubbing his eyes in bewilderment and stress as he tried to understand what his daughter had just said.

"Come Baramaethor." Erulissë whispered gently, her hand pressed to her rabbit's ears as she turned around and motioned him to follow. She needed time to think and she needed time to remember Caunion for it seems her family was determined to revisit the times she had been part of his tiny family.

* * *

The blonde elleth was sitting on the window chair in her father's study. Her back was leaning up against the cold stone wall, the breeze from the day blowing through the window as Erulissë sat with her knees pulled up and a book in her hands. Her hair was blowing around her face but her left side had been wrapped around her ear, allowing the elvish trait of pointy ears to be exhibited.

She could feel the burgundy velvet wide cowl of the neckline falling elegantly around her neck, her shoulders tickled by her long hair as she read. Her rosy pink sheer silk georgette sleeves were embroidered with silver and beads in a leaf pattern. This was the only gown she had in her possession that was triangular in shape.

However, she was forced from her reading when the door to the study burst open and her father, Gandalf the Grey and Estel walked into the room. Gandalf seemed out of breath and tired from his long rushed trip while Elrond looked towards her, an apologetic look on his features as he apologized for her interruption.

Erulissë simply frowned as she took in the frantic expression on Mithrandir's face, his cheeks flushed with red from his hasty arrival and the panicked emotion shining within his grey eyes.

"Mithrandir, we did not expect to see you so soon after your departure." Erulissë expressed, placing her feet to the ground feeling her dress pool to the ground as Baramaethor hopped off the seat and after Erulissë who had walked to her father's side, taking Estel's offered hand. After all, he was her adoptive brother.

"I too wish to have seen you all again after better circumstances, but it seems Lord Elrond, that your vision indeed is correct. For I have located the Ring of Power in the shire."

"And you are certain."

"More than anything in my life." Gandalf breathed with a nod of his head. Erulissë could only look towards Aragon with a concerned expression shining within her expression; she tightened the pressure on his hand as the pair of them conveyed their emotions to the other.

"What is it that you want us to do?" Aragon asked, his kingly demeanor vibrating around him as he spoke.

"It is but a small favor on your part Aragon. For I need you to travel to the East farthing of the Shire to meet with some young Hobbits at the Prancing Pony, an Inn in the town of Bree if I do not return here within the next month."

"Am I to bring them here to Rivendell?" Aragon asked again. Elrond simply looked towards Gandalf with suspicion.

"If Elrond grants you." Mithrandir expressed looking towards the Lord of Rivendell who nodded his consent.

"I would feel more comfortable with this arrangement if Erulissë was available to travel with me" Aragon expressed as he looked towards his sister.

"I am afraid I would draw far too much attention, for it is a greater task for me to hide myself than a Ranger. I would give away any chance we had of secrecy." The blonde elleth stated with a sad smile.

"Erulissë is right." Elrond voiced "But Erulissë can rendezvous with you on the East West road between Midge Water and the Weather Hills."

"If any of us run into trouble Weathertop would be a more prominent landmark for us to meet." Erulissë spoke watching as the people around her nodded in agreement.

"Then it is decided, Frodo and the Ring will come to Rivendell."

* * *

One Month Later

* * *

Mithrandir had not returned. Her horse was standing in the courtyard. Her Swede coat dress was pressed to her figure. Her sword had been sharpened and her blonde hair was blowing in any and every direction and she was just about to leave to rendezvous with her brother.

* * *

His body was heavy with exhaustion as he headed up the sodden muddy path of the small town of Bree. His camouflaged cotton cloak hiding his features, the hood wrapped around his head as the walking gear attempted to protect him from the rain.

His boots were sodden, his feet was tired and his hand was constantly resting on the hilt of his sword as he took in the dangerous men who cautiously sized him up as if they were to attack him. He simply continued, heading toward the tavern which he was resting in.

The inn was located on the Great East Road that twisted and bound around the foot of Bree-hill, within the dike that stretched around the town. As he continued onwards the building he was walking to came into view.

The building was three stories tall with many windows. The front of the Inn faced the road and it had two wings that ran back such that in the rear the second floor was at ground level. Between the wings was a courtyard that was accessible through an archway. Under the arch a few steps on the left led to the main door. Above the arch was a lamp that illuminated the sign beneath, which showed a fat pony rearing on its hind legs. A white-lettered inscription over the door announced "The Prancing Pony" owned by Barliman Butterbur.

The cloaked man lifted his hand, rain water dripping across his skin as he heaved at the large oak door, hearing the hinges creaking in protest as the metal struggled to keep the door held to the frame. The man ignored it and continued his way into the Inn.

Noise erupted into his ears as the deafening cheers and leering from the drunken inhabitants of the tavern. As he looked around it seemed he was standing directly in the centre of activity. The big common-room was where alcoholic beverages were served near a cheery log fire. Long wooden tables situated next to long wooden benches or chairs littered the stone tables while the smell of sweat and rain fogged his mind.

He headed towards the table in the corner, his hood still pressed to his head as he covered his features, disappearing into the darkness as he studied the drunken men laughing, grabbling with each other, speaking in hush whispers or the angry outcries of men arguing.

It seemed however, that his attention was captured by something far more remarkable. Four hobbits were situated on one of the long tables that was positioned near the bar. Two of them had long hair that fell in tight curls, one fiery red and the other deep mahogany. The others had hair very similar but varied in color. They were all hugging on their beverages.

The large hobbit took a large gulp from his beer, resting the metal tankard to the table in front of him before he nudged his companion with his elbow, pointing towards him as he spoke.

"That fellow's done nothin' but stare at you since we arrived" he stated causing his friend to cautiously move his eyes to look towards him. It seemed that Butterbur was heading towards a table, serving his customers with a loaf of bread and ordered drinks as the young hobbit raised his hand asking for the barman's attention.

"Excuse me." He voiced politely causing the taller man to duck down to their level as he attempted to hear them over the volume of the drunkards around them. "That man in the corner, who is he?" Frodo questioned as his companions watched the conversation nervously.

"He's one of them rangers. Dangerous folk they are, wandering the wilds. What his right name is I've never heard, but around here, he's known as Strider." He replied, his eyes shining with nervousness as if he was speaking dangerous words. He watched as the young hobbit understood his words before he took his leave of the small group.

The man who was observing them knew that as he lit his pipe on the gleam of his eyes could be discerned above the glow of his burning tobacco. However, the three hobbits were suddenly pulled from their conversations and thoughts when their other companion screamed out the hobbits real surname.

"Baggins!" he cried from the bar with his newfound friends. "Sure I know a Baggins. He's over there, Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin once removed on his mother's side, and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side." He couldn't help sitting up as he observed the situation, his attention having been caught. The hobbit was rushing towards the bar to stop his friend from babbling further.

"Pippin!" Frodo cried as he grasped hold of his shoulders. Pippin's drink spilt from over the side of his large mug, the liquid pouring over the sleeves of his jacket as Frodo seemed to be frantically clawing at him.

"Steady on Frodo!" But, the ranger noticed the young Hobbit Frodo slipping on someone's boot, his form collapsing to the ground as he landed on his back. Something was flung from his hand as his grip of the small object collapsed.

The ranger perceived the situation in front of him, watching as the ring slipped onto Frodo's finger, resulting in his body to vanish completely. The gasps of surprise and horror radiated around him; his alarm continued too nor at his heart as he frantically searched for the reappearance of the Hobbit.

He reappeared with a relieved sigh beside his table. The ranger heaved his tall form to its feet and grabs the young hobbit from behind. His hand took hold of his jacket, forcing the hobbit to stand in front of him with his back pressed firmly to the firm wall.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself Mr. 'Underhill!" Strider snapped before he tossed him up the stairs, forcing the hobbit up the steps as he flung open the door of his room and hurled him into his room before closing the door behind him. He watched as Frodo stumbled, collapsing to his knees before he quickly rushed to his feet and put his back to the wall once again.

"What do you want?"

"A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry."

"I carry nothing!"

"Indeed" Strider stated, not amused by the Hobbits lack of argument as he headed towards the window, extinguishing the fire that were twinkling above the candles

"I can avoid being seen if I wish. But to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift." He voiced, pulling down his hood to reveal his graying hair and his handsome features, displaying the image of Erulissë's adoptive brother Estel.

"Who are you?"

"Are you frightened?"

"Yes."

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you." But, the pair of them was pulled from their tense conversation when the door to the room sudden burst open. The ranger could not hold his instincts as he drew his sword, the metal gleaming in the shadows that engulfed the room as he spun around. The other three hobbits rushed into the room, their fists clenched, a chair or candles in hands as they were ready to fight him.

"Let him go! Or I'll have you Longshanks!" The ginger hobbit bellowed which caused Strider to smile at him gently as he sheathed his sword, placing it back within its holster on his hip.

"You have a stout heart little hobbit, but that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They're coming."

* * *

His words rang deep into the darkness of the room. The screeching of the riders. The people of Bree rushing to hide and protect themselves. The Hobbits hanging of his every word.

"They were once Men. Great kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring. Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you."

* * *

The following morning, the sky grey from heavy rain cover Strider lead the four hobbits and his trusted pony Bill away from the village of Bree and into the direction of his home. The forest was thick and dense as he navigated through the familiar paths and routes he had taken many times. However, with four smaller and rather nervous characters traveling with him he knew their pace and their journey would be slow.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked from behind him, his friends looking towards him to speak.

"Into the wild." He shouted, his horses bridle placed firmly in his hands and he lead his pony onwards.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Merry, one of the hobbits whispered towards his friend.

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer and feel fouler." Frodo whispered behind his shoulder, moving his torso so he could get a better look at his friend.

"He's foul enough!" Merry stated, his eyes glaring directly towards Striders back whose cloak was swaying in the breeze as he continued to lead his horse.

"We have no choice but to trust him."

"But where is he leading us?" Sam imputed a few steps behind his friends.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee, to the House of Elrond." Strider expressed, not once looking behind him as he climbed the hillside.

"Did you hear that? Rivendell! We're going to see the Elves!"

* * *

Hours passed and as the day grew later the sky grew darker before snow started to fall and cover the ground with the white cold powder, the temperature dropping as the snow was welcomed onto the land.

After a while Strider was unaware of the Hobbits who paused to rest. They started pulling out cookware and food from their packs. The clattering of metal and the excitement preparation of food resounded behind him, causing the ranger to turn and study them, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall."

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked, his eyes squinting into the bright light as he looked towards his elder.

"We've already had it." He expressed with confusion shining on his features, his head shaking slightly.

"We've had one yes. But what about second breakfast?" Pippin asked again. Strider simply walked away into the brush as the hobbits behind him repacked their belongings and continued on their way.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast Pip." Merry expressed

"What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them doesn't he?" Pippin voiced with alarm written in his expression.

"I wouldn't count on it."

But, they were pulled from their conversation when, from over the bushes, Strider had tossed an apple towards them and Merry caught it with ease. He smiled as he handed it to his friend Pippin and patted him on the shoulder as he moved around him. Another apple flew through the air and hit him in the head. He could only look up bewildered.

* * *

Strider knew they were making slow progress. They had only just started to make their way through the increasingly rough country, and the day was already diminishing. The sky had become darker as the forest gave way to the flat marshland he knew so well. He knew they had to cross it. As he watched, the Hobbits were up to their knees in the sludgy mire. The conditions were made far worse by an army of midges which were attacking them all unmercifully.

Merry was slapping at his skin despairingly at the cloud of pests that were hovering around him and biting him.

"What do they eat, when they can't get Hobbit?" Merry stammered, ignoring the fact of Pippin who had stumbled and collapsed directly into the muddy marshland.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Destruction of Shadows**_

_**A Lord of the Rings Fanfiction**_

_**Singingfrogs19**_

_**No copyright infringement intended- Belongs to respective authors from where taken.**_

* * *

_Tinúviel elvanui,_

_Elleth alfirin ethelhael O hon ring finnil fuinui_

_A renc gelebrin thiliol._ Tinúviel the elven-fair,

**Immortal maiden elven-wise, About him cast her night-dark hair,**

**And arms like silver glimmering**

* * *

The dim light from the moon and the stars were beams of light as they penetrated the thick cover of cloud that engulfed the night sky. A thin layer of mist spiraling at the base of the hill submerged the marshland and lowered the temperature of Amon Súl.

A few hours earlier Strider was able to track the footsteps of animals or the well-travelled paths left by travellers including the Great East Road in central Eriador, east of Bree. He was hoping he would be unable to locate the tracks of the Nazgûl, and also refrained his company from leaving tracks on the wild paths to try and hide their travels. Unfortunately, it seemed the Ringwraiths were far too good trackers, feeling the darkness of the ring, latching onto its power and following the call of the ring that Frodo was carrying.

He quickly headed back towards the watchtower, feeling the shadow of the hill engulfing his body as he prepared to climb. The hill rose a thousand feet above the level lands surrounding them, with only the Weather Hills stretching away in the north provided them with a commanding view. But Strider knew they had only reached the half waypoint on their travel to Rivendell and he knew Erulissë needed to meet them. He was hoping she had not been delayed for he wished to move on.

However, the Dúnedain ranger was pulled from his thoughts when the screeching of several wraiths exploded into his ears leaving the blood flowing in his veins to run cold. The darkness seemed to radiate with darkness, the air bending at their evil as they headed towards the top of the tower that was in ruins.

He bolted, his hands clawing at the stone steps that were crumbling and overcome with veins of ancient plants and moss. The wind was biting at his figure. The speed of the wind was knocking him off balance, preventing his quick ascent to the brow of the hill. His heart hammering in his chest at the sound of clattering swords on stone and the continuing wailing of Ringwraiths as they stalked towards their prey.

As he reached the first tier, he noticed large logs, blackened and shining with white embers from an extinguished fire. He wrapped his long fingers around the splintering wood, blowing on the torched end to rekindle the flames, watching as the wood began to burn into a blazing torch.

Strider grasped hold of the cool metal in the hilt of his sword, feeling the cool metal rubbing against the ring of metal at the top of his sword sheath as he removed his sword, wielding it in a protective stance as he continued up the ruined steps of the watchtower and towards the agonizing screams from a hobbit.

He leapt into the clearing, a loud war cry tumbled from his mouth as he rushed towards an empty space where Frodo was lying with the ring pressed to his finger. He pointed his sword towards the wraith, shoving his sword to the Nazgûl's to prevent any further injury to Frodo. Metal hit metal as Strider called upon his strength to leave the wraith open for attack, swinging his sword and then his flaming brand resulting in the wraith to withdraw his dagger and dropping it in surprise.

He continued to wield his flaming torch, the lapels of his jacket swinging behind him as he continued to get the wraiths away from Frodo who was withering on the floor as Sam went over towards Frodo to try and determine as to what kind of help he was to give him.

His sword connected with various swords as he tried to drive the wraiths away, their alarmingly alien cries reverberating around the ruins as Strider continued to fight them. A Nazgûl raised his sword once again causing Strider to lift his arm, his sword raised over his head as he blocked the cloaked figure's parry. He grunted as he shoved the wraith away from him, spinning in a circle to regain his balance.

He waved the torch in the process, trying to set them alight as he continued to duck another sword swinging in his direction before he bent and lunged towards the Ringwraith and shoved the flaming brand onto his robes that caught alight within seconds. A resulting wailing cry erupted from him as he cowered away from the ranger who could only watch before he spun onto his knee, defending himself from another sword before the fire connected with a second wraith.

Strider continued to parry and fight with another wraith. His anger and his frustration was fueling his strikes as the Nazgûl struggled to counter attack his assaults, his sword barley blocking Striders sword before he escaped the un-winnable might of the ranger as he retreated through the empty stone ruined columns.

The ranger could feel another wraith sneaking up behind him. He could only angle his head a little to try and look at the offending wraith in the corner of his eye. The long black robes waved in the wind as he also scrutinized Striders next move. Strider simply lifted his hand and flung the torch into the face of the wraith that crumbled away with the others of his kind.

"Strider!" Sam shouted, the hobbits having crowded around the groaning Frodo as Strider bolted towards the group. He stumbled, dropping to Frodo's side as he rested his hand on the wound to get a better look and determine as to what he could do. "Help him, Strider." Sam finished as Strider picked up the blade that had been dropped.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." He stated as the blade dissolved into what looked like dust particles dispersing into the wind. Strider grimaced, disgusted with the dagger as he shoved the hilt away from him causing it to clatter against the stone. "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine."

Strider reached for Frodo's shoulders, lifting him into a sitting position before he cradled Frodo's small body closer towards his chest, trying to ignore the screams of agony tumbling from his lips as Strider rushed down the steps of Weathertop, with the other hobbits following closely behind them as the Nazgûl continued to cry into the distance.

* * *

He was struggling to navigate his company through the dark trees of the forest. The sun was beginning to rise, shining through the deep canopy of trees. The wind had stopped, the mist had dispersed and the darkness seemed to be moving towards them. The only sound that could be heard was the screeched of wraiths and the sound of their feet contacting with the fallen leaves as they walked through the forest.

He had repositioned Frodo so he was resting over his shoulder, bewildered cries tumbling from his mouth as the hobbits were rushing behind him, tears streaked down their cheeks out of worry and fear as they felt like they were being pursued. But their shared heartache was their worry about Frodo, for he was close with all of his companions and in his confused state they were unsure as to how much longer he had left.

"Hurry!" Strider ordered as the Hobbits started to run after the ranger whose own quickened pace was not fast enough.

"We're six days from Rivendell." Sam voiced as he lead Striders pony Bill. "He'll never make it!"

"Gandalf" Frodo whispered.

"Hold on, Frodo."

"Gandalf!"

* * *

Strider knew they could only remain hidden for a few minutes. His mind was fogged with various different thoughts. Where was Erulissë? She had been instructed to meet them anywhere between Midge Water and the Weather Hills. But then he remembered that she might have been travelling down the main road, which he had avoided due to the trouble they had when they were staying in Bree.

He knew Erulissë was a good tracker, her way with nature came naturally to her due to the inherited abilities given to her by her kind and he knew she could take care of herself, but her absence was causing his unease to vibrate around his body. Had she gotten into trouble? Many smugglers and dangerous men walked the main road and he hated to think she might have been caused trouble. Strider knew these thoughts were idiotic, for she had been the one to train him in the ways of battle and how to handle a sword. But he also knew that Erulissë could sometimes be too overconfident in her skills of battle and he knew she sometimes bites off more than she can chew.

He also knew of Erulissë's fear of the Nazgûl. She didn't have many weaknesses but her petrifying fear of the Wraiths was a very notable fear of hers. She had faced them many times and they had severally wounded her on several occasions but Strider knew that her rational fear of the hooded figures came from the time she had to rescue her mother from the clutches of the Orcs and the Wraiths. She had seen the wounds that had been inflicted onto Celebrían and she was stricken with horror. Also, the Witch King, the head of the Wraith order was the creature to take the life of her husband Caunion.

The whereabouts of the Ringwraiths was also concerning him. He could hear them screeching and crying, echoing into the air that was brightening by the second due to the rising sun. Strider could only spin around, the torch blowing around him, as he looked deep into the forest hoping none of the wraiths had found them.

He had placed Frodo onto the long grass that surrounded a gathering of large stone trolls that rose and circled around each other, obviously transformed by the unlikely event of them being trapped in the sunlight. As Strider continued to look around Sam was continuously talking with Frodo, trying to keep him conscious and assertive. However, Frodo was becoming more delirious and weak, his skin clammy with sweat, and his pupils having retracted to mere dots as he struggled to breath. What really concerned Strider where the strange sounds that he was admitted, for he was screeching like one of the wraiths.

"He's going cold!" Sam bellowed, turning around to face the Ranger

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked, his eyes heavy with emotion, his hand clinging onto a torch that had been given to him by Strider while Merry continued to keep and eye out after he had been given his orders from Strider. Strider could only turn to look towards the devastated hobbits.

"He's passing into the Shadow World. He'll soon become a Wraith like them." Frodo gasped, his body lifting from the sudden calling that took over his body. The company couldn't stop themselves from looking around the trees as they heard the Nazgûl cry from a distance. Strider watched as Frodo cried out, answering to them, telling them of their position.

"They're close." Merry whispered, his eyes wide with worry as he turned inwards to face the group.

"Sam." Strider instructed as he took a few steps towards the teary hobbit that got to his feet, Merry taking his position as Sam listened eagerly as to what Strider was to ask of him. "Do you know the Athelas plant?"

"Athelas?" He asked with a frown.

"Kingsfoil."

"Kingsfoil, aye, it's a weed."

"It may help to slow the poisoning. Hurry!" Strider finished before the pair of them rushed into the forest. He could see Sam shoving himself into brush, his torch shining onto the lower grass as he tried to locate the plant that he was looking for. Strider couldn't help but admire the hobbit at his determination to help and possibly save his friend.

He ducked down as he got a closer look towards the foliage that was littering the base of the forest. He lifted his hand that held the torch, the flames flickering in the wind as he got to his knees, his hand clasping hold of a plant with small white flowers and oily leaves. He had found it.

The ranger pulled at his belt, removing a small knife from his belt as he removed some of the weed from the main plant. However Strider was removed from his thoughts and his job when he felt a cool blade press to his unshaven chin. He couldn't help but frown, his head shifting in bewilderment as he froze, unsure as to who was holding a blade to his throat as he watched the smooth metal refracting the light from the fire as the pair of them conversed.

"What's this? A Ranger caught of his guard?" a female voice stated, her tone even and calm as she continued to raise the blade, elvish patterns embedded into the metal while an elvish inscription was also pressed into the blade. As the woman relaxed her blade that was still aimed at his neck Strider was able to raise his eyebrows and look towards her.

* * *

Merry, Pippin and Sam were still fussing over Frodo when the wounded hobbit heaved his chest, moving his head towards a bright light that was radiating in the distance. The three hobbits could only look on in confusion as they too studied the bright light that came from the clearing.

They could only observe, as the light seemed to be walking towards them as if it was engulfing something or someone as the company could hear the distinct noise of horse's hooves on the wooden ground. A woman was causing the light to shine around them, her shoulders and her body moving with the motions of the elegant horse as she rounded the corner, her dress waving in elegance as she pulled her horse to an abrupt stop and dismounted with such ease it seemed she had been riding since she was a child.

She was moving her feet towards Frodo just as they hit the ground. The blinding light was hiding her features, only the shadow of her figure could be seen as she headed towards the Hobbits who were looking at her, unable to remove their eyes as the light diminished and allowed her to come into view.

Her riding coat radiated with elvish patterns and designs. The practicality of the outfit allowed easy movement and elegance as she tried to show her empathy with the human world around her. Sam could see that the suede coatdress was made of fine dove-grey suede. The bodice was dominated with intricate side seams that extended up the shoulder rather than curving towards the bust in thin intricate threads. Her collar was open at the front and connected with the bodice panel, curving but flat at the top. Textured lace overlaid on the top of the collar in threads of grey, the same colour as the suede.

But the lace seemed to be rounded with many stitches formed, in a free form, mostly angular shaped with some s-curves thrown in. It was sewn in to the seam between the center front pieces and the front of the collar continuing all the way around the inside and down the front of the bodice which was decorated by a fine silk sash of dark purple-grey that was laced between loops that was placed at the front and tied at the back.

She had high fitted sleeves that shaped her arms as the sleeves ended just at her knuckles. The riding outfit clung onto her waist as the tailored outfit enhanced her curves while the lapels of the jacket curled around her hips and her thighs tightly. Sam couldn't help but take in her beauty.

His attention was suddenly pulled from the elf as she noticed a large animal rushing behind her, his own eyes wide with anxiety as he lifted his large ears, the limbs twisting and flicking as he listened. Sam knew this animal to be a Rhosgobel rabbit, and to say he was surprised to see the Lepoeidae running at the elf's heels was an understatement.

"Frodo... Im Erulisse. Telin le thaed . Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan na ngalad" **(I am Erulissë. I have come to help you. Hear my voice. Come back to the light.) **However, her gentle voice was unable to prevent the struggle Frodo was having to breath. He could only gasp, his chest heaving with unnatural movements as he tried to breath, the hobbit moving his face away from her.

"Who is she?" Merry asked in awe, his eyes never leaving the elf-lady as she looked over Frodo. At that moment Strider came behind her, throwing his own figure onto the ground at Frodo's bedside as he placed something into his mouth and chewed. He was sorting out the plant he had found as the young woman moved her feathered hair from her eyes as she knelt in front of the ring bearer. Her Rabbit sitting on his hocks as he continued to keep his eyes and ears open to try and determine if they were to be attacked.

"Frodo." She whispered, her hands going to her face as she made him look at her. Strider leant in close towards her as he removed the plant from his mouth and placed it into his hand.

"She's an elf." Sam replied in reverence. But at that moment Strider placed the chewed portion of the Athelas into Frodo's wound watching as Frodo's body seemed to react to the sudden pressure placed onto his injury.

"He's fading." The elf replied again, taking in his symptoms, his temperature and his pupils. Strider knew she had learnt a great deal of healing from her father but it was far inferior to her skills of battle. She could only look at her friend as she watched Strider try to prolong his condition. "He's not going to last. We must get him to my father." She expressed as she looked over at Strider who got the message. The pair of them got to their feet, the ranger taking hold of Frodo's small form into his arms as the woman and the rabbit followed him to her horse.

"I've been looking for you for two days. When I had not met you on the old road I could only assume you had take a route through the wild."

"Where are you taking him?" Merry asked as the other hobbits continued to stand by the trolls. They were ignored as Strider continued to talk with Strider.

"There are five Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know." The elf continued as Strider placed Frodo onto the back of her horse, Frodo's head falling on his shoulder before he slumped forward onto the horse's neck as his body was too weak.

"Dartho guin perian. Rych le ad tolthathon." **(Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses back for you.)** Strider voiced.

"Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im." **(I'm the faster rider. I'll take him.)**

"Andelu i ven." **(The road is too dangerous.)**

"Llie demad toror tanya i' sint en' amin. Amin cael ron nae rell nesh sen nae demad amin. Llie vithel nesh amin vara, Atar amin nae aelo llie. Amin sint sut nae var amin ent manka ere llie amin. Frodo fîr. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon." **(****You forget dear brother that the Wraiths know of me. I have hindered their plans too many times for them to forget me. You also asked for my protection, Father had requested me to meet you. I know how to protect myself and Frodo, if only you would let me.** **Frodo's dying. If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him.)**

"What are they saying?" Pippin questioned with a large frown on his features.

"Amin sint llie gorg sen, nesh ron naa llie ere. Amin tua leha del nesh llie." (**I know you fear them, for they are your only weakness. I cannot help but worry for you.)**

"Nesh amin sint sina nae na. Leha aul sina. Llie sint amin naa i'" **(For I know this to be true, but in this current situation you know I am the chosen rider.) "**This is my choice. Allow me this one time." She implored as Strider smiled down at her comfortingly with the love of a brother. He grasped hold of her hand tenderly that was clasping the reigns as he looked down at her. His eyes closing in acceptance.

"Be iest lîn." **(As you wish.) **He whispered as he moved aside, allowing his adoptive sister to mount her horse, wrapping her arms around the Hobbit who was seated in front of her, the rabbit jumping and sitting in front of Frodo, ducking his head and his ears under a small support as the rabbit secured himself onto the horse.

"Erulisse, ride hard. Don't look back!"

"Noro lim, Thinelroch, noro lim! **(Ride fast, ****Thinelroch****, ride fast!) **She whispered down to her horse, looking down at the large Rabbit who was sniffing the air nervously before the pair of them bolted into the forest, the rabbit able to match the speed of the horse as they galloped away.

"What are you doing?! Those wraiths are still out there!" Sam yelled towards the ranger who could only look at the vanishing figure of Erulissë well aware of the dangers she faced.

* * *

Night had given way to day, the sun shining brightly in the sky as she galloped across the plain. The wind was flapping through her hair, her feathered golden hair knotted and twisting around her neck. Baramaethor had his front paws resting on the neck of Thinelrock who was puffing and panting, chewing on his bit, which was covered with foam as he continued forward.

However, she wished she could stop. Thinelrock was tiring. She could feel his skin twitching, his skin hot and clammy as he continued to raise his hooves at an incredible speed as he carried his passengers further and further across the grassland and towards his home.

Erulissë could only push him onwards. Frodo's head was rolling on his neck, his wound continuing his passage into the Shadow World. Trees and shrubs rushed past her as they rode towards Rivendell, directing her through the difficult passage of trees until she noticed Baramaethor suddenly shifted onto his hocks, his ears erect as he heard something. Erulissë's blood ran cold as she looked over her shoulder towards her hooded pursuers.

She looked to her left, she looked to her right. They were surrounding her and she couldn't help the fear engulfing her being as the adrenaline started coursing its way through her body. Her heart was hammering in her chest, her breaths holding elements of nervousness as she tried to confidently ride her horse, not wanting him to pick up on her terror as he galloped.

They were closing in on her. She inwardly cursed as she moved Thinelrock left, moving him between the two trees before she shoved the reigns right as she almost collided with another dark rider. His hooves were kicking up the dirt, his legs were shoving them onwards as Baramaethor tucked himself close to Thinelrock's neck to try and cause the group to become more streamlined. Erulissë couldn't help but smile at his sweetness.

She came out onto the main path, tree's surrounding her as she once again looked around her. They had gained on her, encasing her in a group as she rode through the trees. She had miss judged her closeness to the surrounding tree's and her head was flung back a little, a branch having snagged at her clothing and her hair as it connected with her cheek causing a large, rather painful scratch to be shoved to her cheek as she rounded the turn in the road. The Wraiths still hot on her heels.

She moved from the trees and into the open grassland. The Wraiths fanned out behind her, screeching and grunting as they kicked their dark horses flanks urging them towards her. It worked. For Thinelrock was unable to match their speed, his exhaustion causing him to slow as one of the Wraiths closed on her, reaching out his hand as if to snatch the Ring and Frodo from her horse. Baramaethor lunged, his sharp teeth biting hard onto the Wraith, resulting in a loud screech. Erulissë could only control her fear, her mind fogging with apprehension as she clutched onto her reigns tighter before she leant down and shouted to her steed.

"Noro lim, Thinelrock! **(Ride faster, Thienelrock!) **Her dun steed seemed to hold back midstride, sorting out his legs before he galloped with speed, his gallope perfect on this reign as he started to elongate the spacing's between his company and the Wraiths.

Again, they came into a group of trees; Erulissë moved them left and right. Around trees and bushes as the Wraiths came at her from different directions as she struggled to escape them. Her heart hammering, her chest heaving, her mind raked with fear and anxiety as she rounded another corner.

A fallen tree truck was lying in her way. She inwardly cursed knowing that Thinelrock was weary but she kicked him forward, her feet firmly placed into her stirrups as she kicked him and just as they reached the obstacle she leant forward, feeling the air washing through her figure as she flew through the air. Her steed's hooves compacted with the ground as he landed and she moved back into the saddle, kicking his flanks once again as they travelled further towards the river.

The cobbled brink of the river was no problem for Thinelrock as he made his speedy decent down towards the flowing river. The coldness of the river aiding in soothing and cooling him as he cantered through the water and towards the other bank of the river. Erulissë turned him around, his impatience known as he splashed his hooves into the river. Erulissë paused. Her breathing heavy as she looked at the Nazgûl who had stopped at the edge of the water. They mounts were rearing, screaming seemingly terrified of entering the river as they continued to study Erulissë and her friends.

"Give up the Halfling, She-Elf!" The Wraith snarled in a gruff and terrifying voice. Erulissë grasped hold of Hadhafang, drawing her sword in challenge. "If you want him, come and claim him!" She snapped with confidence that surprised her, showing feelings that she did not hold. The Nazgûl accepted her challenge as they drew their swords and urged their reluctant horses across the ford. That's when Erulissë began to chant to the river.

"Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair! Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair**!****" **

**(Waters of the Misty Mountains listen to the great word; flow waters of Loudwater against the Ringwraiths!)**

As she chanted, she could see the gradual rising of water. The Nazgûl were unaware of what she had planned as suddenly a great flood came around the bend, with peaks like white horses. The water crashed against the Nazgûl who were cast from their mounts and washed away down the river. Erulissë could only watch, her fear subsiding as she watched their defeat. But she was unaware of Frodo slipping from her horse. Erulissë caught him and laid him on the ground.

"No! Frodo...No! Frodo, don't give in! Not now!" Erulissë cried as she clung onto the hobbit in an embrace. "What grace is given me, let it pass to him, let him be spared - save him."


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Destruction of Shadows**_

_**A Lord of the Rings Fanfiction**_

_**Singingfrogs19**_

_**No copyright infringement intended- Belongs to respective authors from where taken.**_

* * *

**AN: Heads up from FollowTheSun22 – The pronunciation of Erulissë is **_**Air-oo-leese-say**_** meaning Hannah or Grace in the tongue of man.**

* * *

_O stars that in the Sunless Year_

_With shining hand by her were sown,_

_In windy fields now bright and clear_

_We see your silver blossom blown!_

* * *

As she thought about the last few hours she could not understand the full comprehension of what she had done. She had escaped the clutches of the Nazgûl and she had barley been able to return to Rivendell in time due to Frodo's deteriorating strength. The panic in her Father's eyes still lingered within her memories, watching as he gazed at Frodo and demanded the Doctor be sent to him to aid in Frodo's healing.

This was how Erulissë found herself pacing outside the large oak doors of the healing chambers. Her mind so preoccupied with everything that had been going on she did not notice the grey sky illuminating the corridor and its sculptured architecture. She did not hear the singing of birds as they sang to alert the coming of dawn and she was unaware of the strong breeze that was blowing at the fallen leaves that had been swept to the sides of the walls of her home; for she was unable to feel the chill of the morning air as she was still dressed in her riding coat.

However, she had dressing material placed into her hand as she strode from one side to the other. A young manservant of her fathers had given it to her, telling her of her wounded cheek. She could only thank him, so that was why she had it pressed to her features, not wanting to leave the section of her home, knowing what was happening in the room next to her.

As she walked back towards the large window seat, she could see Baramaethor sitting with his chin resting on his front paws, his ears pressed to the back of his neck, his nose twitching as he was waiting anxiously for the prognosis on Frodo's health. Erulissë could only give him a small smile before she headed towards him, watching as he lifted his head to observe her as she came to sit with him. However, as soon as Erulissë had rested her body on the chair the handle of the large oak doors was moved and her Father and the Doctor emerged into the hallway.

Elrond looked towards his daughter and gave her a weak smile before he turned his attention towards the Doctor once again. Baramaethor jumped from the chair and followed Erulissë who was walking towards the conversing pair, readjusting her sword Hadhafang so her weapon was resting on her hip.

"How is Frodo?" She asked quietly, pulling the pair of them from their conversation as the older gentlemen turned to face the young elleth. Elrond simply smiled towards his daughter who held nothing but worry for the young hobbit.

"He is currently resting; the wound he retrieved was not easily healed." The Doctor voiced, making Erulissë look towards him as the elleth turned to study him. She had not needed the Doctor on many occasions for her father was a highly adequate healer that always came to her aid when she needed him. But as she looked at the dark brown orbs of the elf in front of her she could not be anything but mesmerized by the sparkle of life that shone within his eyes. The twinkle of knowledge and past excitement that shone within his eyes showed Erulissë how the Doctor must have travelled before he had studied to be the Doctor of Rivendell. She took in his dark brown hair that was held in a style very similar to her fathers, his circlet not as large compared to the people he was standing with but the crown still managed to display the status and role he had to play within the valley of Imaldris.

"Frodo will remain with side effect and the consequences of the dark blade for the rest of his life." Elrond imputed as he watched Baramaethor resting a paw to Erulissë's dress, his ears having tilted forward with his neck stretched to gain as much understanding in the situation as possible.

"I must convey my admiration Erulissë, for not many young women would have the determination to ride as hard and fast as you did to bring him to Rivendell." The Doctor voiced as he watched Erulissë turn to face the Doctor who had a small smile on the side of his lips.

"Some would call that stubbornness." Elrond interrupted with his own smile "For Erulissë can never let anything go."

"I did not wish to see Frodo die at the hands of the Nazgûl, for his fate would ever be intertwined with theirs."

"I know of your fear of the Nazgûl Erulissë and to face them in the way you did I can't help but hold you with a deep regard." The Doctor answered causing Erulissë to suspect him, unsure as to whether the Doctor was being truthful or trying to make a joke. But, is seemed the elleth was unable to reply to his remark as her father answered for her.

"I must thank you for your help Doctor, but Erulissë has been through a great deal these last few days and she has her own wounds that need attending too." Elrond voiced as he bid his goodbyes, took hold of Erulissë arm and wrapped it through his as the pair of them headed through the grey corridors of their home and towards her bedroom chambers.

* * *

Erulissë watched as her father pulled open the door to her bedroom, allowing her Rhosgobel rabbit to emerge into the room first ahead of the two elves. Erulissë's handmaiden Narylfiel headed into the main area of her room as to see of what help she could be, Lord Elrond dismissed her and made his daughter sit on her bed that was positioned on the left side of the room, standing in front of the large netted curtains that were blocking the rising levels of sunlight as Elrond prepared various medical dressings and water to attend to her wounded cheek.

"Something has been troubling you my child, for I can sense your unease." Elrond expressed as he continued to stand at one of her dressers, his hands held inside a basin of water as he prepared to attend to her wound.

"I have had far more important things to think about."

"But you are still disturbed by whatever it was that has worried you." Elrond expressed as he carried the bowl of water towards Erulissë who had tied her hair back, preventing her layers from getting in the way of her Father's work as he came to sit by her side, squeezing the excess water from the dressing as he prepared to clean her wound. "You can tell me my dear." Elrond finished.

"I must confess to my eavesdropping on a conversation you shared with Arwen a month before I departed to collect Frodo and his friends." Erulissë expressed as she felt her father stop dabbing at her skin to focus his eyes intently into hers.

"When did this occur?"

"When the pair of you were bickering in the gardens by your bed chambers; Arwen was furious with you for not blessing her reunion with Estel."

"And you heard the whole conversation?"

"I never knew you were so saddened by Caunion's death and apprehensive of my prophecy."

"I do not wish Arwen to suffer with the same fate as you have for I see you struggle with your heartbreak most often my child. I wish I could take the pain from your shoulders but then I fear you would forget your Caunion." Elrond expressed as he went about his job to clean her wound.

"I do miss him terribly but I know what he would say to me." Erulissë said with a remembering smile as she looked over at her father who was sharing her smile. "He would tell me to continue my fight in his name, to fight for what is right and what I believe in, for he is always watching over me."

"He was a wise young elleth and I could never have dreamed of giving you to anyone less worthy. But it is not just Caunion and your confession that has plagued your mind." Elrond voiced once he had stopped in his work allowing Erulissë to gain the confidence she needed to speak the words she needed to too her father.

"Our gift of foresight has been troubling me as of late for I have been seeing images of past events that were troubling enough the first time." Erulissë stated after a few moments of silence. "Seeing the events of Mother when she left for the Undying Lands; the arrival of the Dwarves to Rivendell on their search for Smaug the desolate one and the battles that I had to undertake with Legolas in that situation and seeing Caunions death. Things that I would rather not have to relive."

"It seems that the cloud of foresight has been troubling many of our family, for Arwen has also been struggling with the imagery of our past. I can only say to you what I said to her, try to accept what the cloud is showing you for you may in time understand what it is trying to say to you." Elrond said, pressed a loving kiss to her head before he excused himself and allowed Erulissë to recover her strength.

* * *

The sunlight was streaming into the corridors of her home. The elves of Rivendell were conversing with each other about the arrival of many visitors that had come to the valley of Imaldris. Erulissë could only glide towards the Hall of Fire as she prepared to dine with her family for lunch, the material of her dress running against the stone floors as Baramaethor followed at her side.

However, it seemed that Erulissë was so wrapped up in her thoughts from the conversation she had had with her father earlier that day that she was unaware of the man walking towards her. She came to an abrupt halt when she felt their hands coming to rest on her shoulders for her to look up, slowly enough to not dislodge the circlet that was pressed to her hairline.

"Estel?" Erulissë asked with a frown on her features, as she took in his graying hair but the strong kingly features of her adoptive brother. "I had not expected you to arrive at Rivendell so soon."

"We had both good weather and an easy road which aided in our journey." Estel replied with a smile as he pulled his sister into a comforting embrace. "Father informed me of Frodo's condition. You were right to take him, for I would have been unable to undertake such a hasty journey."

"Thank you" Erulissë said with a gentle smile, moving the side of her hair around her pointed ear to remove it from her face. "I was heading to the dining hall to attend lunch; do you wish to accompany me?"

"I fear I am unable to for I need to attend to some business I had left open before my journey to Bree."

"As you wish brother." Erulissë said with a smile, gave a small bow and headed towards the gathering of her kin.

* * *

A cloaked figure dashed through the swirling mist of fog, occasionally tripping and stumbling upon foliage along the dark barriers of the forest. He weaved through a scatter of fallen trees and bushes that blocked his path. Staggering and reeling from the blistering pain caused by his wounds, he forced himself to press onward. He was on the verge of collapse, but he couldn't do that, not when he was so close. There would be plenty of time to collapse later. Right now, it was imperative that he reached the valley as quickly as his legs could carry him, for many answers needed to be given.

Swathed in a ratty old hooded woollen cloak, he ignored the massive amount of blood that gushed out of several deep wounds. He was extremely dizzy from the blood loss and questioned himself many times if he was even going in the right direction. But his doubts were relieved when he remembered what Elrond taught him on countless nature lessons. Moss grew on the side of the tree facing north and north was where he needed to go.

New blood trickled down his face from a gash on the side of his head where it had recently came into contact with the pommel of a sword held by an orc. Wet and dried blood matted his mousy black hair against the side of his head. Scrapes and bruises from being whipped by his captors and tree branches itched and burned his face. He quickly wiped the blood away from his eyes with the back of his hand. Images around him swam in slow circles as he greedily drew in the cold brisk rainy air. The air was crisp and minty as it should be, but for him all he could smell was tainted charred smouldering wood and burnt human flesh. Breathing in the fumes had always brought an uncomfortable stinging sensation to his lungs and added miserably to his already ailing health, he was unfamiliar with the clean air he was currently breathing.

The young man drew his hood up tighter hoping to avoid being pelted by the rain that he knew to be falling from the sky. In dodging the debris, he tripped over a thick twisted root that protruded from the ground. Just as he was about to tumble head first into the earth, he grabbed the trunk of a nearby tree to steady him from falling. The impact sent a bolt of excruciating pain throughout his body, causing him to cry out. The pain was so intense that he thought he was going to pass out for sure. He breathed and willed himself to keep from fainting.

A quick roll of thunder rumbled somewhere over the mountains, like a reminder that he needed to keep moving. He lifted his head and surveyed the sky for a minute, then forced himself to run. There was nothing in the realm of his people that could help him now. His power and strength had diminished tremendously when he used it to escape his captors and travel on foot for over 2 rotations of the moon to get back home. He grew weaker and weaker as he bled out.

Off in the distance, as if by magic, he saw the familiar architecture, the rising towers and buildings of Rivendell rising into the rain filled air. He sprinted towards the last homely house with all his might, running across the bridge, through the archways and a few of the steps as he headed towards the one person he knew he could trust.

The rain had soaked him, his normally bouncy hair was plastered to the skin on his face, his tattered clothing unable to prevent his wounds from healing as he travelled, but as he reached the top steps of the building he had grown up in he couldn't help the breath falling from his lungs as he looked upon the images in front of him.

In the middle of the table, against the woven clothes that hung on the wall, there was a chair under a canopy of vines to protect the inhabitant from the rain. Their sat a fair lady that held such beauty and resemblance of Lord Elrond, the young man knew that she was one of his close kindred. Young she was but her eyes held so much knowledge and the memories of someone who had lived far longer than the age her body was showing. The layers of her light hair was so white it was as if it had been touched by the frost, her white arms and clear face were flawless and smooth and the light of the stars were bright in her eyes against the dark background of chestnut that was the colour of her eyes.

The man continued to stumble towards her, his arm automatically circling his body as he held onto his wounds, gasps of horror and worry echoed around him as inhabitants of Rivendell took in his ailing health and the determination to reach his trajectory.

It was at that moment Erulissë pulled her attention from her book and towards the figure she could see from the corner of her eye. A frown engulfed her features as recognition flooded to the front of her mind as she gazed upon the man who was staggering towards her.

She lifted the lilac material of her dress and her long coat from her feet she shoved her body from the chair she had occupied and headed towards the man who was struggling to get towards her. She ignored the rain that feel from the heavens, her vanity not a problem as she was not bothered with how her hair was looking as she went about getting towards the man.

His legs could no longer support his weight and he could not prevent his body from sliding to the floor as he landed at Erulissë's feet. His face nearly hit the floor but he managed to pull himself into a seated positioned as he looked up pitifully at the beautiful princess who had knelt down next to him. She rested one of her hands on to his shoulder while the other removed the hood from his features as she tried to get a better look at him. Her hand resting on her cheek as she tried to recognise the man whose face was hidden behind a mask of blood.

"Faeron? Is that you?" Erulissë asked, wanting him to confirm that her eyes were not deceiving her. "How can this be?"

"I have not the answer Erulissë." Faeron rambled and flinched when Erulissë reached out to touch him. Erulissë was shocked at the sight before her and she was unable to stop staring at the bloody wound embedded on his head.

"Your head, there's so much blood." Erulissë said in alarm. "Quick, someone send for my father." The elleth demanded.

"Am I home? Can this be happening?" Faeron spoke in deep hard breaths. Erulissë could see that he was disoriented and sick and his face had gone a shade paler. Although the throbbing pain from his head injury pounced, he still managed a weak smile. He lifted his trembling hand out of the opening in the front of his cloak and grasped hold of Erulissë's hand.

"Your hand, Faeron. You've got blood on your hand." Faeron gave no reply and appeared not to have heard Erulissë's words. His hold on consciousness was slipping away. Numbness spread limb by limb. In a matter of seconds he collapsed, falling forward. Erulissë's quick reflexes reached out and caught Faeron before he hit the floor. As Faeron fell into her arms, his old cloak flew open to reveal a gory wound.

"My dear Faeron, what has been done to you?" Erulissë gasped in horror. It was only then that the elleth realized what had happened to her friend. The full front of Faeron's ivy coloured tunic was bloodied and mutilated. Wet and clotted blood absorbed nearly every square inch of his tattered clothing. In between the rips of fabric, Erulissë could see the openings in the flesh. Three large gashes ran from the side to the just above the navel. Fresh blood seeped in the wounds. She noticed that the peculiar looking cuts were not neat. Rather, the flesh appeared to have been shredded to ribbons.

Having been an adequate healer, Erulissë knew something about painful injuries. She'd seen it all – from lacerations to amputations, scabs to scars, fractures to sprains. But for her to see it happen to someone so close to her, well, it just wasn't comprehensible. The horrible wounds were proof of the suffrage. Erulissë could only image what it was like to be badly injured, running through the dark night with nothing but an old cloak for warmth, bleeding profusely and desperately trying to keep from falling unconscious, all the while avoiding the dark creatures of their land.

The people of Rivendell took a step closer to catch a glimpse of Faeron's injury. They all frowned to each other in dismay, like as if they were witnessing some sort of dead rodent on the floor that had been mauled to death by a cat.

"Where is my Father?" Erulissë hollered nervously as Faeron lay with the back of his neck resting comfortably on the crook of Erulissë's arm.

Faeron's eyes fluttered open. He saw hazy fog surrounding Erulissë's worried face. For the first time for what felt like many years, the man felt at peace. He was back home with a woman he called his sister, best friend and most trusted ally. He had yearned to be back here. To get the help he needed, to speak with people he thought he would never see and as he took in her worried eyes he knew he was in good hands.

"Erulissë." Faeron whispered, barely able to speak.

"My father is coming. He will make you well. I know he will." Erulissë implored. She tried to wipe the blood away from Faeron's cheek.

"Please don't be afraid for me." Faeron pleaded and forced a wiry smile. "For I have returned home."

"Your troublesome journey will not have been done in vain, for much needs to be said" Erulissë expressed on comfort.

"Tales of the comings and goings of our home." Faeron said.

"Yes." Erulissë said and swallowed the salty lump in her throat. As much as s wanted to cry, she forced herself to be emotionally strong.

"I cannot wait until this can be so..." Faeron's voice trailed off and his body got heavier in Erulissë's arms. His eyelids drooped to a close as he welcomed the comfort of the darkness.

"Faeron." Erulissë called earnestly. Her voice trembled. She shook Faeron gently in hopes of reviving him, but Faeron remained unresponsive. "No, Faeron! You'll be alright. Please don't die. You're not going to die." She said with anguish in his tone.

"What has happened?" Lord Elrond expressed as he materialized at the doorway with one of his advisors, who had gone to fetch him.

"Father, its Faeron. He's been hurt." Erulissë cried.

"How can this be so my child?" Elrond expressed as he hurried towards him. For Elrond had been busy alternating between the houses infirmary tending to injured elves and concocting remedies in the healing chambers, too undertaking certain duties he needed to perform. When news came to Lord Elrond that his daughter had sent for him immediately he had dropped everything and rushed to the war room.

Elrond rushed over and knelt down next to Erulissë and the ever so pale Faeron. He quickly inspected Faeron's injuries and looked up at once. "We need to get him to the healing chambers immediately and care for these wounds." He said.

He ordered the male elleths standing around to assist with the removal of Faeron from the watery enviroment. The burly elves came forth and scooped up Faeron, cradling him easily with one arm behind his knees and the other across the shoulders. Limp and oblivious to his surroundings, Faeron flopped like a ragged doll in the guard's muscular arms.

"Take it easy." Erulissë advised when he felt the elf was being a little too rough with the unconscious body he was carrying. The man nodded and bowed respectfully at the princess's request. Elrond asked Erulissë to follow him and she hurried followed the crowd that was cradling her friend.


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Destruction of Shadows**_

_**A Lord of the Rings Fanfiction**_

_**Singingfrogs19**_

_**No copyright infringement intended- Belongs to respective authors from where taken.**_

* * *

_In panoply of ancient kings,_

_In chained rings he armored him;_

_His shining shield was scored with runes_

_To ward all wounds and harm from him._

* * *

Erulissë was seated by Faeron's bedside near the hearth. Her father was trifling about by the wall that held all his supplies and medical apparatus that he needed to aid in her old friends healing. She had watched as Elrond changed the dressings with extreme care as to not disturb Faeron; her heart heavy with devastation as an unconscious and pallid Faeron remained as still as he had been for the last 6 days.

As the young elleth sat by the warm flickering flames of the long fire she could not help her eyes from drifting out of the window. From where she sat Erulissë could see the dawn beginning to break. The sky had begun to brighten and her sensitive hearing heard the soft chirp of a bird perched somewhere nearby welcoming the new day.

The late night turmoil of emotions and the intense panic of manically trying to save Faeron's life had not allowed Erulissë to comply with her father's instructions of resting. Her mind was fogged with many different ideas of how Faeron came to be lying in the healing chambers of Imladris; where had he been all these years he had been missing. Everyone had believed he had perished with other members of his kin during the protection of Gondor; he was one of many that had been slain during the long hardship that she herself had been prominently involved in. It was the battle that had claimed two very important people to her. For she had lost Caunion her husband and his best friend Faeron.

Her mind was perplexed with troublesome emotional memories of times she had spent with her husband. Caunion had a way of comforting her in the most disastrous of situations. His rational mind outweighed the numerous possibilities of battle plans that she created with the hopes of success. His serene being allowed such freshness to anything she did with him, aiding in calming her when her temper would flare or soothing her when the pressure of living up to her prophecy and dealing with the power of Vilya overwhelmed her.

Images flashing behind her eyes of Caunion smiling and laughing with her. Leisurely rides through the dense forest surrounding their home. Dinners and story telling with her family both in Rivendell andLothlórien. Surviving and fighting together in battles long since past or commanding and instructing together their people in battle or at home as they were the leading couple amongst their kin.

But, as she looked back towards the elleth who was sinking into the large bed, his pale complexion, horrific wounds and numerous bandages and bruises that littered his body were only a few ailments her friend had been through. It seemed her father seemed to understand her turmoil as he came to sit with her and Baramaethor who was sleeping contently in front of the fire, his soft ears flicking every now and then as if he was dreaming about running among the fields of his species bv nbbbbbb.

"You must not over analyze this situation my child. For Faeron will tell us how he came to find us when he has awakened. As it is he has not been conscious for any extended period of time." Elrond expressed as he cupped his daughter's hand within his own, a very soothing illustration shining on his features as he spoke with her. Erulissë could only move her eyes to look at her father.

"I find myself impatient for his awakening. The knowledge he may possess could be thought as very important." Erulissë defended as she looked upon her animal companion who shifted in his sleep, his underbelly now being warmed by the burning fire.

"That is if it is relevant to the impending doom."

"How can it not be?" Erulissë asked, witnessing the shock shining on her fathers face at her hasty reply. "We believed Faeron to have perished with hundreds of our kin at the battle within Gondor's walls and the Pelennor Fields. How can he suddenly reappear after so many years?"

"He may have been misplaced. It was very difficult to identify many of the bodies and thousands of elves were left unaccounted for."

"Caunion was one never recovered. I know of the consequences of what you speak." Erulissë stated rather brash, moving her head away from her father to gaze at Baramaethor, watching his chest rise and fall as Elrond tried to understand his daughter's frame of mind, to find the words that he needed to say. He was never able to calm her as well as her husband.

"I did not mean to dishearten you my Erulissë, but I fear I know where your private thoughts have taken you." Elrond responded, allowing his daughter some time to think of what she was to say to him in reply.

"If Faeron has returned to us, there is a small possibility that Caunion is out there somewhere, just waiting to be found." Erulissë said, her voice barely above a whisper as she turned to face her father, unshed water sparkling in her eyes as the room brightened, noting this she continued her conversation with her father, the pair of them unaware of how emotional the conversation had become.

"Erulissë, my dear, please understand me." Elrond responded, nothing but seriousness shining in his eyes and within his vocal expression as he grasped hold of Erulissë's hands once again. "We do not hold all the information we require to make that kind of assumption. If Faeron remembers seeing Caunion that will be a huge delight on both you and our family. But I must stress my dear child, is to not let your anticipation cloud your judgment, for I fear holding a small ounce of hope that he may still be alive can cause more harm to your heart if we find out he was indeed killed in battle." Elrond replied passionately, watching as his daughter's strong resolve dissolved within a matter of moments as all her strength and all her confidence crumbled before his eyes. Elrond knew then how strong his daughter had been all these years; he understood the raw heartache his daughter was suffering as she lived without her betrothed, unable to express just how deeply she cherished him, it was true what they say… elvish love truly is stronger.

Elrond lifted his arms, shifting the long sleeves of his tunic away from his hands as he bought his daughter into a deep embrace, cradling her close to his chest as he soothed Erulissë, allowing her the time to grieve and deplore her deepest emotions in relative safety as she allowed herself to let go of all she was holding back. As he too grieved for his lost son.

The lord of Rivendell felt his daughter's sobs as her body quivered with melancholy. The tears she had been fighting for so many years finally fell from her amber eyes as she mourned for the man who had and will always hold her heart. She had poured so much energy, so much feeling and so much sentiment into her relationship with Caunion, the pure love and devotion she held for him resonated in her whole being and she became a different person when she was with him. But as Elrond held his bewailing daughter, he knew that Erulissë would never be the woman she was with Caunion, for her heart would forever be torn in two, only to be repaired by Caunion and his love.

Erulissë was pulled from her tears when she felt a small paw resting on her calf, the material of her long dress resting against her skin as Baramaethor came to provide his own comfort. Erulissë could only smile gently down at her companion, one of his ears pressed to the back of his neck as he nestled in closer to her figure, his nose forever twitching as he tried to provide as much love as he could muster to try and aid in his masters happiness. Elrond and Erulissë both chuckled at his offering before Erulissë lifted him on to her lap and she received the proper snuggles she wanted from him.

* * *

Her handmaiden had prepared her for the day, her father urging her to remove herself from Faeron's bedside for a few hours so she could gain a few hours to herself. Baramaethor had accompanied her as she headed towards the Haven of Orladion, enjoying the warmth of the suns rays, the wind blowing gently through the large tree's rustling the leaves from their perches as she allowed herself to recover from her emotions and try to gain some sense of familiarity within the whole situation.

Nobody was sitting within the gazebo at her destination. Her shoes clicked against the marble floor while her long purple flower-patterned coat clinging to her figure as she headed towards the bench that would allow her to rest. She smiled down towards Baramaethor who realised they were to stay awhile went about exploring.

As she sat down on her favorite bench she brought the tunic from the bench into her hands. Running her fingers over the soft royal purple fabric and the silver embroidery that she had done for her betrothed she finally let her self think about all the happy memory's and the sad ones without anyone seeing her with her guard down.

"Oh Caunion" looking back up she looked at her most beloved companion.

His large hocks thumped on the wooden floors of the forest, his forepaws digging vigorously onto the ground, looking for things to eat, exhibiting natural behaviour as he hopped over to a large area of grass and started to graze happily.

The young elleth had her eyes closed as she enjoyed the sunlight, her hands resting gently in her lap as she tried to calm her chaotic thoughts. Erulissë wanted to disappear from the busy life that she had at Rivendell. She wanted to escape from her boisterous brothers for a few hours, to not console her unhappy sister and concentrate on her own happiness.

For days she had been engulfed with a sorrowful darkness that had clouded her heart and mind. Dark memories of past battles, of troublesome circumstances that had tested her and remembering how she felt when it came to commanding her kin. But she knew what was testing her now. With Faeron recovering in the healing chambers, memories she wished would remain forgotten were rising to the surface of her memory. She hoped that spending some time to herself would allow her the time to rebuild her barriers and to get her mind in working order.

However, she was pulled from her thoughts when a carrier pigeon fluttered his wings as he came to an abrupt stop and landed, rather ungracefully on the stone bench next to Erulissë. The elleth smiled at the young animal as she held out her hand, allowing the bird to perch himself contently on her hands as she removed the letter that was housed firmly to his ankle. She thanked him, rewarded him with some Lembas she had bought with her and watched him eat.

During this interaction with the bird, Baramaethor had grown curious and jumped happily towards her as he sniffed and watched the pigeon, determined to make another friend as the pair allowed him to recover his strength. When he was willing to fly once again, he gave a few cooed calls before flapping his wings and rising into the bright sky.

Erulissë smiled a little, lifting her hands delicately to Baramaethor's ears as she absentmindedly ran her hands through his soft fur, stroking him comfortingly as her Rhosgobel Rabbit enjoyed her attention and began to doze with his head resting on her thigh.

But, as Erulissë unfolded the neat paper she recognized the elegant scroll that made up her letter and she eagerly tore open the seal so she could read the much wanted words of her friend Faramir.

_My dear Erulissë,_

_I am writing to you for I am very disturbed by a dream I have had twice before and again last night. I am unsure what to make of my vision, but I am not the only one to have seen these images. My brother Boromir has also seen what I have seen and our father has come to realize its importance after Boromir came to him with his worries. _

_I am writing this letter against my father's will, but I believe you and your father may make better use of the information and I find comfort in knowing that you will look into a matter that has grievously troubled me. _

_I do not mean to burden you with my worries Erulissë, but I cherish your words, your council and your friendship for there has been many times when you have helped me in a situation that seemed dire. I wish I could see you in person, but with the threat on Osgiliath being the highest it has been for many years I am unable to remove myself from my duties. My father would also have more ammunition to discipline me for my un-loyalty and express his disapproval of our friendship. _

_In my dream very little could be seen but a voice was speaking to me, telling me of something I have no knowledge of. The words voiced, _

‟_Seek for the Sword that was broken:_

_In Imladris it dwells;_

_There shall be counsels taken_

_Stronger than Morgul-spells._

_There shall be shown a token_

_That Doom is near at hand,_

_For Isildur's Bane shall waken,_

_An Elven Maiden holds power,_

_And the Halfling forth shall stand"_

_I hope you can find more meaning into the words than I and the scholars of Gondor. Boromir left for Rivendell 4 months ago, accepting your Father's invitation to the council. I only wish it had been me but my kingdoms congress fell to my father's decision as he deemed it to be dangerous and doubtful. It would have been a great joy to speak with you in person._

_I have no doubt my Erulissë that you are to be involved in whatever matters your father is to address but I urge you as one of your closest friends to keep yourself safe, for I have felt a darkness overshadowing the Kingdom of Gondor and I fear for our survival. _

_I await eagerly for your kind words_

_Your dearest friend_

_Faramir _

Erulissë could not help the fond smile that washed onto her lips as she read the soothing but troubling words that her oldest friend had written purely for her. The young elleth knew her friend to be a wise but powerful man who was able to tame both man and a beast. His kind nature and intellectual prowess caused many to believe that Faramir was less hardy and able that his brother and other captains.

He was one with an air of high nobility such as Estel but maybe not as honorably as her adoptive brother. He was less incalculable and remote. He acted like one of the Kings of Men born later, but touched with the wisdom and sadness of the Eldar Race. She always spoke his name with love. For she knew him to be a captain that men would follow, that she would follow, even under the shadow of black wings.

But Erulissë knew better. She had seen Faramir prove his worth in battle many times over and was described as being a greater warrior and honest person than any man of Rohan. Erulissë couldn't help but feel a small ounce of pride when it came to Faramir's skill in battle, for she had taught him nearly everything he knew when it came to wielding a sword or a bow.

However the young elleth was pulled from her thoughts when her sister Arwen came to sit with her. Her long braided hair was falling elegantly over her shoulders, while her bright red gown was layered with various different colours. Arwen smiled at her sister, knowing that Erulissë had wished to not be disturbed, but it seemed Arwen needed her council.

"What is it my dear sister?" Erulissë asked, nothing but calm radiating in her voice as she tried to momentarily forget Faramir's letter to concentrate on what her sister may ask her.

"It was not my intention to intrude on your personal time, but I am conflicted." Arwen announced as she looked down at her hands, uncertainty shining within her posture and shining in her eyes. Erulissë could only smile fondly at her as she took her hands, pulling her own figure onto her feet, her long purple coat pooling at her feet.

"Walk with me." Erulissë whispered, inviting her sister to stand whom immediately looped her arm with her sisters. "You can confide in me as much as you wish my sister."

"I am wondering if you have been struggling with images provided to us by the cloud of foresight." She began "For I have been having terrifying visions that I am unable to understand."

"Have you spoken with Father? For he is far more qualified into understanding our visions."

"I have yet to speak with him, for Father can sometimes be unhelpful when it comes to gaining the comfort you require."

"They have disturbed you that much?" Erulissë asked in surprise, the pair heading down the long wooden path, Baramaethor jumping calmly at their feet as they headed back to Rivendell.

"I see images of battle, people screaming as they call out for help. Bloody injury's caused by the pommel of a sword, or grotesque Orc's overpowering the side of good. I can see a dark cloud moving across our land, tree's and flowers and animals dying at the hand of the darkness. I see people fighting, I see my family dying, I see the world ending and I…" She voiced, her voice cracking with emotion as she tried to get a handle on the words she was about to say. "And I see Caunion cradling your body, screaming out in sorrow as he holds your lifeless form close to his heart." Arwen described, watching as understanding and worry washed into Erulissë's features as she drew them to a stop, just before they reached the stone steps of their home.

"I have seen the same images." Erulissë suddenly stated, her eyes moving to her sisters as Arwen showed some signs of relief knowing she was not the only one to have experienced such horrific images. "But I have been seeing visions of my past. Looking back at Mother, for when Bilbo and the dwarves arrived here. Something is happening, something is trying to tell us something and I'm not completely sure what." Erulissë expressed

"Do you think our father should know of what we are seeing?"

"I do not think he maybe able to help us this time. For when I expressed my concerns the first time he only told me to try and make sense of what our gift is trying to tell us. If the images persist, and you become extremely troubled by what you are being shown talk with Father, but right now he has far to much to think about, what with Faeron's health and the impending Council." Erulissë said with a small smile. Arwen herself wrapped her arms around her sister, resulting in Erulissë to laugh with her a little as she too held on to her sister.

"Thank you Erulissë. I always cherish your wisdom." Arwen smiled before she pulled away and looked up at the sky "I must excuse myself, for I am meeting with Estel, thank you again sister." Arwen smiled before she held onto her skirts and rushed to meet her lover.

* * *

She did not care for the startled expressions and outcries from the tranquil elves that glided harmoniously within their home. She ignored the gasps of disapproval of the elves she lived with as they jumped from their positions, removing themselves from Erulissë's hurried pathway as the young elleth Princess held the side trimmings of her long coat away from her feet as she rushed to the healing chambers.

Erulissë had no trouble in keeping up with her furry companion. Baramaethor was hurtling forwards, his hocks flicking out behind him as his large limbs propelled him in their direction, his master frantically running behind him; her body not tiring, her elvish eyes aiding her hurried demeanor as she rushed towards her Father, receiving the important news she had been given by Lindir.

The large oak door to Faeron's healing chamber was standing directly in front of her has she bolted down the long corridor, her footsteps resonated down the elegantly decorated corridors as her frantic heartbeat was shuddering in her chest from anticipation and trepidation.

She shoved her body to the wood, her hand curling around the doorframe as she propelled herself through the doorframe and into the room. Her chest was heaving as her lungs burned with enervation, her cheeks flushed with small specks of colour and her hair had long since fallen from the graceful style Narylfiel had placed it in earlier this morning; her locks knotted and tangled together, her layers pressed to her pale skin as she thrust her hand to her hair to remove it from her face.

As her eyes moved to the situation in front of her, what seemed like the weight of the world was lifted from her shoulders as she smiled at the man who was engulfed by the large bed held in the center of the room. Lord Elrond was looking at her comfortingly as he lifted his eyes at her arrival, a sparkle of hidden relief was shining towards her as he communicated with his daughter before he turned his attention back to Faeron's disfiguring injuries.

But, as Erulissë emerged into the room she could not help but let the smile fall onto her lips, as Faeron seemed to finally catch her eyes. Faeron's deep emerald eyes were shimmering with vitality, his body shuddering with contentment as he recognized her, her old friend radiating an essence of inviolability for the first time in what seemed like an age.

However, as the elleth moved towards him Faeron's eyes lifted into an expression of pure joy as his lips turned into a rugged smile causing his disfiguring scars that resided deeply on the left side of his face to blemish his handsome features. He lifted his hand, inviting Erulissë to come towards him; as she gained on his presence she firmly wrapped her long fingers around his hand as she stood to his right.

As she had moved towards him Faeron ran a tanned hand through his charcoal black hair that flowed down to his shoulders, strands and locks poking and falling in any direction as he removed it from his features, curling it around his pointed ears in the process. Erulissë could only look down at him as her father replaced his cloth tunic back over his bandaged marred flesh, her breath falling from her lungs, relief vibrating around her as she perched on the side of the bed, Baramaethor following suit, making sure he was not restricting Faeron's movements as he rested a small forepaw onto Erulissë's knee.

Elrond simply looked into his daughter chestnut eyes, seeing a small flash of happiness shining within them as if the old Erulissë was fighting to get back out, to show the world who she truly was when she had the people she loved around her. He humbly maneuvered himself back towards his supplies that dominated the cabinet to the wall to the left, an elegant dark mauve tapestry hanging above him.

"greetings princess"

"Faeron, I am so relieved to see you awake." Erulissë expressed as she squeezed one of his hands while he continued to deal with his matted and soiled hair. However, it seemed that within his familiar surroundings he was gazing at everything as if it was new, regarding everything in almost silent wonder through his sharp and near transfixing eyes that complimented his already lithe but tender form.

"I am feeling much better, for I never doubted your Father's healing skill. It seems he has learnt a great deal more since last I lay in these healing chambers." Faeron stated with a humble tone of voice as he spoke to Erulissë who was looking down at him compassionately, unsure how to act around him for she had no idea what he had been through.

"You must have seen and been through more than we can comprehend in the last 500 years or so, for it has been that long since we believed you dead." Erulissë stated, Baramaethor listening intently to her words as he snuggled closer to his master, allowing her to peacefully stroke his long ears. It was at this time that Elrond came to them, engaging in their conversation, as he knew Erulissë was to gain the information she was dying to receive, even at this early stage of Faeron's recovery.

"My journey has been long and fraught with terror and I have been through things that will haunt me for the rest of my days, but I am comforted to be welcomed home after all this time." Faeron smiled, his face contorted with emotion as the pressure on Erulissë's hand increased as he gained the comfort he was seeking, she gave it to him willingly as they gazed towards each other.

"Faeron," Elrond expressed, his figure reclining in the large wooden chair that held elaborate spiraling carvings at his bedside, one of his eyebrows raised as he spoke with the young elleth. "We understand that you need your rest, for you have some grievous wounds, but I have called upon the races of Middle-Earth to aid us in the decision of what to do about the shadow that is extending from Mordor. Many of us believed you had perished in the final battle within Gondor's walls with so many, but with your arrival we cannot help but question what devilry or circumstances has brought you back to us. Can you provide us with any information we may bring to the council?" Elrond finished

"The information that you hold could hold great value in what the Dark Lord plans to do next, for it has been many years since he has done any sort of notable monstrosities." Erulissë imputed which caused Faeron to look towards her and away from her father.

"I know what it is you ask of me, but I fear I will be little help in bringing you the intelligence you require."

"Do not fear Faeron, for I believe we may be able to make sense of whatever you can give us." Elrond reassured and watched as Faeron ran a hand through his messy hair once again before he frowned, trying to think of a good starting point.

"I do not remember how I came to be here for I remember dying." Faeron said, not noticing the quick glance Erulissë shot towards her father who simply looked towards her with his eyes before he moved them back to Faeron. "We were trying to defend the knights of Gondor, the men were weak, barely able to stand let alone lift a sword as they struggle to defend their keep. I have never known such loyalty to a kingdom compared to what I saw in those men." Faeron stated, bringing in a shaky breath before he looked towards Erulissë who seemed to sense his unease. "But we were overrun. The Haladrim overpowered us, their numbers were too great, and their skill matched any skill our elven kin had with blades and the bow. The monsters and creatures they bought with them went untouched by our firepower. Caunion was…." Faeron shot his eyes towards Erulissë, knowing the next part of his tail was to be painful for the elleth. "Caunion was shouting orders, demanding his kin to stand, to defend the walls, but as we shoved ourselves into the fury of the battle men were falling, elves were passing and both Caunion and me were the last ones standing." Faeron voiced, looking at Erulissë's pained expression as she listened to his words, for she had not the details on how her husband had been slain and now she was gaining first hand knowledge and remembering her grief and the pain she had felt when she realised he was gone.

Faeron seemed to understand her emotional turmoil as he read her expression. His eyes washed down toward Baramaethor who nuzzled closer to Erulissë who hugged him closer to her for support. She just sniffed, wiped her nose as she looked towards Faeron.

"Please continue."

"I do not have to retell this part of my story if your grief is to much to bare, for Caunion's death was not an easy one." Faeron expressed, noting how Elrond rose to his feet and stood behind his daughter knowing she was to need his support. She thanked her father's thoughtfulness when she took hold of his hand and let go of Fearons.

"Please Faeron, I need to know what happened." Erulissë urged and her father brought her hand closer towards him as he supported her.

"The chieftain of the Haladrim and his men had surrounded us, their weapons trained to kill as their organizer faced Caunion. The pair of us were weary, we had very little strength left in our fight but we could hear the continuous fight raging above us, hearing your screaming commands seem to keep Caunion fighting, knowing you were still your fiery and determined self seemed to aid his continuous strength, but as I watched him sacrifice himself, as he tried to protect me I was unable to stop my tears from falling when I cradled his dying form in my arms. His last words were of you, asking me to tell you of his adoration and tenderness. He died knowing you would fight in his name, knowing what it feels to be in love and to be loved in return. I received a blade to my stomach which soon rendered me to the timeless halls." Faeron stated passionately, painfully leaning towards Erulissë who was tenderly holding onto every word he spoke as he explained to her of Caunion's final moments, as he stood up for what he believed and fought for was the most honorable thing he could have done.

Her father was comfortingly hold her as she listened, unsure as to how she was take the news but as his daughter listened, she managed to stay strong, to not but in and to listen for Faeron was the last person to see her Caunion alive.

"How do you appear to us now? If you believed you had perished?" Elrond asked when he realised Erulissë was not to say anything.

"I awoke on the Pelennor fields of Gondor, lightening was flashing in the dark sky, flames of blue flashed within the clouds as a powerful beam of what felt like electrical energy surging from the mountain of Minas Morgul. I was not the only one to be brought back, for others were lying around me. Before we could even think of escaping armies of Orcs gained on our position and forced us into slave camps within the walls of Mordor. I lived through hours of torture, limited food, harsh beatings and very little sleep. Many of the resurrected died again at the slave labour we had to prevail. I only just barely escaped Cirith Ungol."

"How did you manage to pass the great spider? For I heard she has reached the majesty of her ancestor Ungoliant." Erulissë breathed barely above a whisper as she listened to Faeron's hefty tale.

"With great skill and cunning I was able to slip passed her unnoticed. I believe she may have been preoccupied with her hatchlings but I am unsure."

"And this is how we found you, hanging onto the threads of life." Elrond voiced, hoping this was the end of his tale. The young elleth simply nodded. "Least we now understand what power and darkness Sauron manifested with Mordor a decade ago."

"But if it brought back many of the slain all those years ago, could it be possible that Caunion is still suffering within the walls of Mordor?" Erulissë asked "If it brought Faeron back to us Caunion could also be alive!"

"I know you wish this to be true my dear Erulissë but we still hold very little information, we cannot be sure if everyone was bought back from the timeless halls." Elrond urged, hoping not to crush his daughter's hopes.

"I never saw Caunion while I was there. But Caunion was well known to the Orcs and the Dark one. If he too was resurrected, I fear he may have been held captive in private halls and kept for other uses due to his reputation and power with our Elvish kin." Faeron expressed

"For that I have no doubt Faeron, but if he was bought back from the grave Erulissë would have felt it, for the pair of them were connected to this land and to each other." Elrond stated causing his daughter to look down at Baramaethor who was looking sadly up towards her.

"You are right as ever Ada, I only wish I could have him with us now, to see the safe return of his closest friend."

"He is smiling down at you my child, for this I have no doubt." Elrond expressed as he pressed a kiss to her hair before the pair of them excused themselves and allowed Faeron to gain the rest he needed for Elrond wished him to be involved in the Council that was to be held in a few days time.


End file.
